The Cult
by winchester87
Summary: When Dean and Sam get a text from John they go on a hunt but then Sam gets taken by a demon cult.Can Dean find Sam and get him out before it's to late/Warning-Sexual Abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural- The Cult**

**Don't own anything**

**Summary**- When Dean and Sam get a text from John they go on a hunt but then Sam gets taken by a Demon Dean find Sam and get him out before it's to late? Warning- Sexual Abuse

**Chapter 1**

In a run down motel room, Dean and Sam Winchester were sleeping when Dean's cell phone got a text. Dean grabbed the phone and read the coordinates.

" Sammy get up we leave in an hour."

He then got up and took a shower while Sam packed there things. When Dean came out of the bathroom Sam went into get cleaned up. After they were done they got on the road and drove.

After a few hours on the laptop Sam found some info on the town.

" So what did you find?" Dean asked

" There are two different hunts I think. one, they found the bodies of people from age 20 to 26 years old beaten and raped and then killed. The other is a house. Every time a new family moves in, they all end up dying. Last one was two days ago. Might be a ghost." Sam said

" How long ago was the other one?" Dean asked

" Late 80s. until a few weeks ago. Three girls went missing and only two turned up dead." Sam said.

" Ok, we'll get the house done first, then check in to the other one." Dean said.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

They made it to the town and got a motel room. After eating, they found the house and did a quick sweep of it. Dean took out his EMF and moved around the house going in to every room until he got to the basement and the EMF went all wild.

" Yep we have a ghost." Dean said.

After they were done checking out the house they walked outside and climbed into the Impala. Sam turned his laptop on and looked at his notes that he saved. He started typing for a while until he found out who owned the house and were he was buried.

" Ok found it." Sam said.

" Where do we go?" Dean asked

" The cemetery is a few blocks from here."

They drove to the Cemetery when it was dark, It took them some time to locate the grave but they did find it. Dean was half way done digging when Sam was thrown into a tree.

Dean looked at his brother and was about to climb out of the grave to help Sam when his brother yelled to hurry up.

" Sam you ok?" Dean asked still digging as fast as he could

" Ya just hurry it up." Sam yelled aiming the shotgun at the spirit and shooting it in the chest.

Dean got the coffin open and climbed out. He poured salt and gasoline on the body then lit a match until it went up in flames. After the fire went down Dean covered the hole and helped Sam back to the car.

Back at the motel Dean checked Sam out and was glade there was no brocken bones, there was a bruse on his side but other then that Sam would be fine.

Dean took the first shower and then got dress giving his brother time to rest a little. After Dean got out and dress he grabbed his car keys and headed for the door.

" Hey, I'm going to get some food. don't go anywhere." Dean said.

After Dean left Sam went into the bathroom and took his shower. Sam got out and sat down to watch some TV when there was a knock on the door. Thinking Dean had left his keys Sam opened the door but was met with a cloth over his mouth and nose. It was damp with the smell of something sweet. Before Sam's eyes closed one thought came to mind," I hate this."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNS

That's it for now please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural-The Cult**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 2**

When Dean came back he found the door open, a knot of unease started low in his stomach. He sat the bag of food down and drew out his gun from the back of his Levi's. He went inside, gun drawn and placed closed to his chest and looked around, noticing that Sam wasn't there.

"Sam!" Dean called out

He went to the bedroom, ducking his head around the corner gun poised on his shoulder,but found nothing, then checking the bathroom only to come up empty one more. Sighing heavily he went back to the door and almost closed it before a small white square of cloth caught his eyes. He found a cloth on the ground and picked it up. Taking a hearty whiff of the cloth he caught the faint smell of something sweet and cursed long and loudly

"Man can't we get a break just once." Dean yelled at the sky

-SPN-

When Sam woke up he was in a room with a girl around his age, groggily he blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"Your awake?" She asked quietly,curiously watching him from her corner of the room which happened to be directly across from him.

Sam looked around the room, touching his aching head and found there was no windows, just a small room with four walls and one door, one way in and only one way out. Sam looked back to the girl who was sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs, her chin poised on her arms. She wasn't very tall, maybe 5'3" with a slim body and long glossy black hair that fell to her shoulders in soft waves, her brown eyes sparkled softly with unshed tears.

"Where am I,who are you?" Sam asked

"I'm Maggy and I don't know were we are." Maggy answered

"How long have you been here?" Sam asked

"About five days." Maggy said

Sam opened his mouth to ask more questions but was interrupted as five men filed into the room single file through the tall steel door of the room, their faces were shielded by thick black robes that swirled around them, even in the dim lighting and the looseness of their robes, Sam could see that all of the men were tall and well-built.

"It's time Maggy." one of the men said somberly

One of the men went to get Maggy, his hood falling back slightly to reveal a few set of pearly white teeth, the closer he got the more Maggy flinched away from him. Sam reacted on instinct and kicked the man in the stomach, watching as he doubled over in pain. The other men grabbed Sam and started kicking him in the stomach, Sam groaned but continued, determined even as blows glanced off his face. After Sam went to the floor, breathless and too tired to fight any longer, they took Maggy out and locked the door. Sam laid there holding his stomach, cursing them under his breath, he wanted to know what the men wanted and why they were here but he wasn't willing to get himself or Maggy hurt merely to salve his curiousity. He would have to be patient and wait until Dean came to save him. That is if Dean could find them in time.

-SPN-

Dean went to the library and looked up everything about the bodies that were found in the 80's, his eyes aching from the amount of information thrown his way. He then went to the police station abd asked some questions, knowing instinctively that time was of the essence.

"I'm doing an article on the most violent murders in the papers about the bodies you have found, what can you tell me?"Dean asked

"I'm Officer White and I can help you with me." White said

They went in to White's office to talk. Dean sat in a chair in front of White's desk and listened as the officer outlined each of the murders.

"Where did you find the bodies?" Dean asked

"Out in the woods near interstate 41. Close to the road which makes us believe that the victims weren't local." White said

"Did you check the woods?" Dean asked

"Yes, there was nothing there, we think the bodies were killed some were else and then dumped there."

"Was their any obvious evidence of the murders taking place somewhere else?"

"Not yet, the coroner's are still looking through the evidence. I've got my guys as well as state police analying."

"Do you have any idea why some one did it?"

"Not really but we think it might be a cult."

"Why a cult?" Dean's interest was becoming more avid as the officer touched the subject of cults.

"In the 80's there were a rash of killings that were similar to these. I believe their were four bodies then but I would have to check the records on that. Most of the people were arrested, they claimed they were raising a demon of some sort but their logic is beyond me. I'm still at a loss as to why God fearing believe could be sucked in so easily. Anyway, they never found this leader that all the arrested swore existed."

"Could this be the same guy?"

"I can't say anything ether way, but my theory is that the leader came back and has already rallied his troops, so to say, and has started this demon raising business again."

"That'll be all. Thank you." Dean said, shaking the officer's hand before walking out of his office.

After finishing at the police station, nervous as ever, Dean returnrd to his hotel room and pulled out the laptop. He briefly wondered if he would make it in time.

-SPN-

Sam sat on the floor thinking how he could get out but nothing came to mind. All he knew was he was taken and brought here, he also knew that he had been here for over two hours, he judged the time from the time Maggy had been taken. He tried the door but found that they had locked it, there was no way to knock the door down since it was made of a sturdy metal that would only cause himself injury. Since there was no windows he couldn't climb out. As he was considering all avenues of escape the door opened and five men came inside, Sam looked at them and seen that Maggy wasn't with them and that worried Sam. He stood up and looked at his captors with a glare.

"Where is Maggy?" Sam asked

"She's somewhere, I wouldn't worry about her.." One of them said, his face cloaked so sam could only see the malicious grin spreading across the bottom half of his face.

Before Sam could say anything a dart hit him in the ar, he stared at the dart with incredulity, his vision began to swim, the dull colors of the room spinning together into blissful black.

"This is going to be fun." Was the last thing Sam heard before spinning into unconsciousness.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural-Demon Cult**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 3**

The first thing Sam felt when he woke up was the headache, the next thing was he was cold. He tried to move his arms and legs but found they were bond to something by leather straps. He then looked and found out he was spread eagle style on a king size bed naked but he did have his boxers on.

" Great now how am I going to get out of this." Sam thought

He pulled and pulled on the straps but nothing happened. He then heard footsteps coming from behind the the door opened and a man came in Sam lay-ed still and acted like he was sleeping. He seen the knife in the mans hand and thoughts went threw his mind what the man could do to him with it. When the man came to Sam he sat on the bed and looked at Sam. He knew Sam wasn't sleeping and the games could begin.

" Hello Sam we are going to play a little game." the man said

" I will ask you stuff and if you answer right I won't hurt you, but if you don't I will make it hurt and wish you would die... understand!" the man said

He ran his hand on Sam's chest and Sam flinched away. Sam just lay-ed there looking at the man but he didn't say anything.

" understand!" the man asked again going to Sam's boxers

" Yes, I understand." Sam said his breathing speed up until the hand moved off him

" Good now is anyone looking for you?" the man asked

" My brother is and when he finds me he will kill you." Sam said

The man leaned into Sam's ear and said " not if we have him."

He liked the fear in Sam's eyes and knew Sam was thinking if they had his brother. The man then started thinking if Sam would do anything for his brother.

" What will you do for us if we don't hurt your brother?" the man asked

" Anything." Sam said hoping Dean was alright

" Well you see we get lonely and we like to have fun with people...and right now you look sexy."

The man slide his hand down to Sam's boxers and went in a little. Sam felt the hand go in so he tried to get away. He knew it was useless but he had to try. He knew what the man wanted but he would die first.

" Get the hell away from me you freak!" Sam yelled

" What about your brother..Dean?" the man asked

" How.." Sam said

" we've been watching you for weeks now, that's how we know you Sam and your brother Dean." the man said " Now will you for Dean, let me and we will let Dean live." the man said

" NO! Because if I let you..you will still kill him and Dean would tell me not to let you do it anyway." Sam said

" Fine it doesn't matter what you say anyways because we will play with you, just not now." the man said and then left the room

Sam lay-ed there and didn't move. He thought about Dean and if he was ok and if he was looking for him.

" Please Dean come and get me." Sam said

-supernatural-

After looking on the Internet and not finding anything Dean went to the woods and looked all over but nothing was there that could help him find looking for a while Dean went back to the Impala and tried to call Sam. He finally had someone answer it.

" Sammy you ok?" Dean asked

" Sammy is tied up right now." A girls voice came on the line

" Who is this and what have you done with my brother?" Dean asked

He was very pissed, someone took Sam and now a girl has his cell phone.

" Nothing yet, he is a pretty boy don't you think." the lady said

Dean got the severs after hearing her say that about Sam.

" you leave him alone you BITCH." Dean yelled

" We can't do that, see we need him for a retrial. His blood his pure and Innocent, but we won't hurt him after all he is our play toy." the lady said and then hung up

Dean didn't know what to do so he called someone that could help find Sam and that was Bobby Singer.

" Hey Bobby I need some help, Sam was kidnapped and the people that took him is using him for a retrial, but they said it wouldn't kill him." Dean said after Bobby picked the phone up.

It was hard for Dean to say what he needed to tell Bobby next but he said it anyways"Bobby if we don't get Sam back in time they...they will use him as a pl-pl-play toy..god Bobby we have to get to him...please." Dean cry-ed

After hearing that Bobby couldn't think." No he couldn't let that happen, those boys are like family to me." Bobby said to himself. " I might know the retrial they are going to use...were are you." Bobby said

"Ceder City,Utah. The motel is called heavens Motel"

After Dean told Bobby were he was he hung up and waited for the older hunter to show. The whole time Dean waited he couldn't help but wondering if Sam was ok.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

that's it for now please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Supernatural- The Cult**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 4**

The door opened and three large built men came in to the room Sam was held in. They walked up to Sam and took a knife and then started cutting symbols in to his skin. Sam screamed and tried to pull away but it was useless. After the men were done they left the room. Sam lay-ed there wondering what that was for. " Why did they cut me and then just leave." Sam thought

Then the door opened and a lady came in side and walked over to Sam.

" Hello Sam! You look goood." She said

She layed her hand on Sam's hair and ran it threw. She felt Sam shiver from her touch.

" Who are you and what do you want?" Sam asked with a firm voice like Deans

" I am Lady of Darkness and I am going to use the girl as a sacrifice and you as a gift to my master." She said " You may call me Darla." then she left the room

It was only 30 min. when the men from before came in to the room and unhooked him after giving him a shot.

When Sam woke up he was hooked to the ceiling with his hands bond over his head and only in his boxers. He seen the girl Maggy tied to a alter with symbol's cut in to her as well. Sam notise that she didn't have anything on. Maggy was tied with her hands over her head and her feet tied at the end of the table but at each corners. The people from before were in a circle around Maggy chant ting.

" Blood from the Innocence,hair from the virgin, and skin from the love, Bring forth the mighty one and rise." they said

Just then Sam watched the fire burn more until a figure walked out of it and went to Maggy. The man touched her and ran his hand down to her waist and then slipt his hand inside and fingered her clit. She begged him to stop but then he knelt down and liked her clit and ran his tongue inside her.

" Love your fear,gives me power." He said

" Please stop." Maggy cry-ed

He then got on top of her and made her have sex with him.

He thrust inside her hard until blood came out and then he came out and went back inside. All the while playing with her breast and kissing her on the mouth making his tongue go inside her. With one last thrust he came in her and then he broke her neck and got off her with a smile on his face. He went to the group and said " Thank you my children for bringing me back." the man said

" My lord I have brought you a gift." Darla said

They went over to Sam who was looking at Maggy's dead body and couldn't help but cry. The man looked at Sam and smiled. " He is very cute my child." the man said

The man ran his finger threw Sam's hair and Sam moved away from the hand. That just made the man laugh. " Oh feisty this one, I will be happy to break him in. The names Alzo." the man said

Sam looked at the demon with hate in his eyes

" My brother is going to come for me and when he sees you he will send your sorry ass back to hell and the rest of you guys." Sam yelled

" Is that so, then I will have to kill him then won't I." Alzo said and then walked to Maggy.

" I need a knew body this one is weak, I also need this body drained of the blood and the skin in little tiny pieces." Alzo said

" What do you want done with the toy." Darla asked looking at Sam

" Take him to my play room and chain him to the bed the way he is, make sure my toys are there to." He then walked out of the room

-supernatural-

After Bobby made it to the motel Dean told him what happened.

"If I am right about this, the people will bring back a powerful Demon." Bobby said

" Powerful then old Y.E.D. He gets his powers from the fear in people and he likes having fun with them if you know what I mean. A group of hunters about 60 years ago sent him to hell after he did that to 15 guys."Dean sat down and listened to Bobby talk.

" Each one stays alive for 3 years before he moves on to another one! They say he is looking for a kid and when he finds the right one...the kid will stay with him forever...and that the kid will never die and will have to go threw everything until the demon is dead." Bobby finished

Dean looked up at Bobby and he didn't know what to say. He watched Bobby take off his cap and rub his hair before sitting down at the table.

"Who is this kid the Demon needs?" Dean asked

" All I know is this kid will have phyice ability's." Bobby said

Dean looked at Bobby with fear in his face," Bobby he has Sammy and Sam has ability's."

" SHIT" the two hunters yelled

Now they knew they had to hurry and find Sam or the youngest Winchester would be lost for ever.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

That's it for now please review and tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

**Supernatural- Demon Cult**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 5**

Sam was brought to a different room and was strapped to the bed again. Sam tried to get out of the restraints but they wouldn't budge. Sam was on a king size bed with sheets on them and a comforter down at the end of the bed and it has two long pillows for his head. There was no windows in the room and only one door. He was in his boxers when they strapped him to the bed and placed something that Sam couldn't see in a box by the bed. It was only 20 min. when the door opened and Alzo came in wearing boxers to. The body he was in was about his size, black hair. Kinda long but not curly and tan skin

" Hello my pet, what is your name." Alzo asked looking at Sam with a smile on his face

" Sam" Sam said

Sam was very uncomfortable with the way the demon was looking at him but he wouldn't show the demon he was afraid.

" Hello Sam, you have powers don't you?" Alzo asked

" No" was all Sam said

Alzo walked to Sam and ran his fingers on Sam's chest. Sam flinched when Alzo touched him but didn't say anything.

" I can smell it in you." Alzo said smelling Sam's neck

Sam tried to back away but the straps kept him pend to the bed.

" What do you want?" Sam asked

" You of course." Alzo laughed

Sam stomach turned after Alzo said that and he tried harder to break free. Alzo just laughed more at the fear in Sam and was growing stronger because of it. He leaned down and held Sam's face in his hand and brutally kissed Sam on the lips. Sam was bleeding from the lips when Alzo pulled away. Alzo ran his hand down to Sam's boxers and went in a little. Sam tried to buck him but it was useless.

" Please don't." Sam said

" But your so sexy and young...I have to have you my pet." Alzo said

Alzo got up and left to get something out of the box. Sam was scared shit-less at what the demon wanted to do to him and he begged for Dean to come and get him out of here. " please Dean come and find me." Sam said

Sam had to show he wasn't scared of the Demon but didn't know how long he could keep it up. He watched Alzo come back with a penis shape gag. Alzo pulled Sam's mouth opened and stuck it in and tied the strap in the back of Sam's head. He then ran a finger over the mouth lustfully saying" Must stay quit my love, and it will help for later maybe" He went down to Sam's boxers and smiled when Sam flinched when he stuck his hand all the way inside. He played with Sam's dick and balls until it started to react to the unwanted hand. Sam struggled harder to get the hand to stop but Alzo squeezed harder and then started to stroke it. Sam tried to yell for him to stop but the gag stopped him. After a few min. tears came down Sam's face when Alzo talked.

" You love it."

The demon then pulled Sam's boxers down his legs and started stroking him faster and harder until Sam was ready to come. " looks like your ready." was all the warning Sam had until Alzo's mouth was on his dick. He sucked Sam until cum came out. Sam felt the hands rub his ass and then they pushed up on his butt so that his dick would go in and out of Alzo's mouth. After the Demon swallowed all the cum he got up from the bed and looked at Sam smileing.

" So lovly! You will do so good and later Darla will have fun with you. After all she was the one who found you." He said and then left.

" Please Dean hurry..I need you." Sam thought but no matter what he will not beg.

-supernatural-

Bobby and Dean spent the whole day looking for Sam but no one had seen him. They looked for sulfur or anything that said a demon was there but nothing turned up. They checked the woods again but came up empty. They were running out of place's to look.

" Bobby what about a house,would they hold up there?" Dean asked

"Maybe but what town or state." Bobby said

" Look for signs or anything that could help us." Dean said

They got to work on finding Sam, " we will find you Sammy just hold on for me lil brother." Dean said

Just then his cell rang and on the sreen was "Sammy" Dean answered it hoping it was Sam. "Sam."Dean said

"Hey Deano I have Sammy." Came a voice

"Who is this." Dean demanded

"This is Alzo." came the voice

"You leave Sam alone!" Dean yelled

"I'm going to keep him." Alzo said

"I'm going to kill you." Dean threatened

"You can't find us." Alzo laughed

"I don't care..I'm going to find him

"You hate Sammy." Alzo said

"Hate Sammy..I don't think so you son of a bitch!"

He couldn't wait to kill this Alzo guy nice and slow. Then the line went dead.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNS

That's it for now please review


	6. Chapter 6

**Supernatural- Demon Cult**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 6**

The door to the room Sam was in opened and Alzo with Darla walked in. When Sam seen Alzo he flinched not meaning to. Alzo smiled at it and went to him.

" It's ok to be afraid, that gives me powers." Alzo said running his hand down Sam's body.

Sam would have said something but the gag stopped that. All he could do was send death glears at him.

" Now be nice to Darla! She wants some fun." Alzo said and then left

Darla walked over to Sam and let her fingers feel his chest and then smiled at the lil fear she could see in his eyes.

" Dean called you know." Darla said like it was nothing

Sam tried to smile but the gag stopped him so Darla removed it.

"Then you know Dean's coming for me and will kill you all." Sam yelled

Darla looked at Sam and just smiled at him and played with his long hair.

" No he's not looking for you! He told us to keep you and that he didn't want you anymore because you were a pain in the ass. so we get to do what ever we want to you and Dean will not get in the way."Darla said

Sam knew she was lying, she just wanted him to get scared and give in. He will show her that Dean will come no matter what.

" Your lying! Dean's coming for me." Sam yelled

Darla just started kissing him while her hand roamed all over his body.

" HE hates you Sammy, but we love you." Darla cooed

" Don't believe you." Sam yelled trying to get her away from him

"You will come to see in time." Darla said and then took off her clothes and got on Sam

"Get off me bitch." Sam yelled when Darla claimed on top of him

"NO! my fun is now." She said

She stuck Sam inside her and started moving faster and looked at Sam and smiled

"Your so good Sammy...right there!"

Sam could feel himself coming but tried not to."STOP! I'm so going to kill you."Sam yelled

" I will make you come." She said in Sam's ear

She began to thrust more and more until he came at the same time she did.

"Don't worry I'm not done yet...I need to show you that you love it."

Darla claimed off of Sam and went over to the table, she grabbed a cock ring and went back to Sam. When Sam seen the ring he panicked and started to pull on the straps harder.

"I love it when your scared." came Alzo's voice "Now beg"

Sam looked at the demon and said " I will NEVER beg you son of a Bitch!"

"Do it"Alzo said looking at Sam and smiled

Darla did as she was told and slipped the ring on Sam's dick. Alzo then started to suck him. Sam closed his eyes and waited for the mouth to leave him alone but then he felt himself starting to respond. Just when he thought it was over a hand started stroking him until he wanted to come. When Alzo seen that Sam still wouldn't beg he told Darla to come over to them.

"Your turn Darla."

Darla had a vibrator in her hand and walked over to the bed and watched how Sam tried to move away. She got between Sam's legs and slipped the vibrator in him. She moved it nice and slow making Sam scream. She then hooked the harness on so it wouldn't fall out.

Sam hurt like hell thanks to the vibrator and the ring but he still wouldn't beg

"Dean will come." Sam thought

"No he won't!" Alzo said

Sam looked at Alzo confused"How?"

"I can read minds." Alzo said

"He will come, He always does." Sam yelled not listening to the two

" I have him on voice record. want to hear him?" Alzo asked and then he played the tape

Sam watched as Alzo played the tape and then Dean's voice came on it

"Hey Deano I have Sammy." Alzo said

"Keep him....I don't care....hate him." Came Dean's voice

Alzo stopped the tape and watched Sam's face. Sam couldn't believe Dean said that, "it wasn't true..was it" Sam thought

"You heard him Sammy, Dean doesn't want you anymore." Alzo said before leaving Darla alone with Sam.

Alzo was glad that he recorded Dean's phone call earlier and had his men make it sound like Dean didn't want Sam. Now he shouldn't have anymore trouble with Sam fighting him and in a few weeks he will get to control Sam and his powers.

-SPN-

that's it for now and please review please


	7. Chapter 7

**Supernatural-The Cult**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 7**

After Sam heard Dean say that he stopped talking and struggling.

He just lay-ed there and wished he would just die.

He could see Darla looking at him with a frown on her face.

He felt her hand on his chest touching his nipples but he didn't beg..he didn't do anything.

only one thought ran threw his head"Why Dean?"

Darla try-ed making Sam beg or scream but he didn't do anything and she was getting mad at his lack of responds.

She touched his chest but nothing happened.

She went lower and lower until she was at his thigh.

She touched the cock ring but Sam didn't do anything.

She was getting mad at the kid and took a whip and started hitting him with it.

All she heard was a few hisses from him.

She lay-ed the whip down and walked over to Sam's face and looked in his eyes and all she seen was a blank look in his eyes.

She rubbed his face and then said"Come on Sammy why won't you talk or beg?"

all Sam did was lay there.

"I bet Dean would want you to beg!" she said running her hand all over him

"Lets call him."

She took Sam's phone and dialed Dean's number.

After the second ring it was answered and Dean voice came threw.

"Hello Dean!Sam wants to talk to you."

Darla placed the cell to Sam's ear and Sam heard his brother's voice

"Sammy you ok?Where are you!"Came Dean's fearful voice

"Dean why do you h-hate me,why did you tell t-them to k-keep me?I w-want to leave." Sam cried

After hearing Sam like that Dean cried to.

He wanted to get his brother out and kill those SOB's but didn't know where to find him.

"I promise Sam I'm coming for you..I-I didn't let them keep you..I swear." Dean said

"heard your v-voice say it."Sam cried

"They did it..I didn't say anything."Dean try-ed to convince his brother.

"you trust me don't you Sammy?"

"I do,p-please hurry Deanie." Sam said

The phone was taken away from Sam's ear and closed ending the call.

Then Darla went to Sam's legs before saying "Now beg for it to stop."

Darla smiled and took out the vibrator.

She worked it in and out a few times before putting it in and locking the harness in place again. She then climbed on top of Sam.

Sam began to struggle again and knew that Darla loved it more when he struggled.

Now that Sam knew Dean was still coming for him he wouldn't give up ether.

"Dean is going to kill you!"Sam yelled

"What ever baby." Darla said humping Sam

Sam felt him harden more and felt her move faster and harder until she came.

Sam felt the pain get worse until he couldn't take it anymore and just started to beg.

He didn't care anymore at how weak he was.

He just wanted the pain to end.

"Take it off!"Sam screamed

Darla slid off of Sam with a pop and stood next to him.

She was glad that he was begging.

She knew that it will be soon when he will be broken all the way.

Then he will do what ever the master says.

"Sorry can't only Alzo can."

Darla smiled before kissing Sam hard and then leaving the room

-SPN-

"Bobby they have Sam's phone...I can track the GPS!" Dean said after hanging up the phone

"Great get to it so we can get that brother of yours."Bobby said

Dean got onto Sam's computer and went to the website for GPS and typed in the info.

After 10 min. he got the address.

"He's in Wyoming." Dean said getting his things together.

"That's a 10 hour drive so we got to move it now." Bobby added getting stuff they will also need.

"Lets go." Dean yelled getting into the driver seat and Bobby getting in to the passenger seat.

With one thought in mind they drove out of the parking lot leaving a trial of dust in there wake.

-SPN-

that's it for now,how did I do so far please review


	8. Chapter 8

**Supernatural-The Cult**

**don't own anything**

**Chapter 8**

Sam lay-ed there, he hurt and sore and just wanted the pain to go away.

The door opened and Alzo came in with a smile on his face.

"lets play!" Alzo said and went to Sam

Sam's breathing hitch as Alzo came closer to the bed.

He felt the ring come off and then a hand grabbed him so he couldn't come.

"Lets see if you like this."Alzo said

Alzo put his mouth on Sam's dick and sucked up and down and then stopped.

"NO, lets try it again."

He did it some more and then stopped."Still nothing,lets go slower then."

He used his tong to lick the sensitive part and moved so slow that Sam wanted it faster.

Before Sam knew what he was doing he began to thrust in to Alzo's mouth.

"See told you,you would love it."Alze laughed

He stopped sucking and held Sam's dick and then he put the ring on again.

Alzo undid the buttplug and took out the vibrator and then started moving it in and out.

Sam screamed for him to stop but then Alzo thrust it in and out faster.

"Please..no more!" Sam cried

"That's more like it."

He lay-ed the vibrator down and kissed Sam, making his tong go in to Sam's mouth.

After he stopped Sam looked him in the eyes,"Dean will enjoy killing you!"

"Dean hates you, he gave you to me." Alzo smiled

"Darla called him and he said you lied, you baster-ed." Sam yelled

Sam seen the smirk disappear from the demons face and he couldn't help but smile at it.

"Darla get in here!" he yelled not happy at all

"Yes sir." Darla said walking into the room

"Did you call Dean!"He asked

"Yes."She said

"WHY!!!" He yelled

"Because Sam didn't do anything, he just lay-ed there, now he's begging." She said

Alzo thought about it for a few min. and then agreed with her.

"Ok, but don't do that again." Alzo warned

"Yes sir." She then left the room

Sam looked at the demon with a smile on his face. "told you Dean was coming."

"Lets see if we can get that smirk off your pretty face." Alzo said

Alzo left and came back with a leather whip and started hitting Sam on his belly and chest.

Sam kept his screams inside but after a while he just lost.

"AWWW...P-please Stop iTTT..AWWW please n-no more..I'll l-listen." Sam screamed

Alzo set the whip down and went to Sam. "will you use your powers when I say?"

"Don't have any, just visions."

"I can help you use them." Alzo said touching the welts on Sam's chest.

Sam hissed but kept looking at Alzo. He so wanted to kill this demon and get away.

"Won't kill anyone for you."

"If I say yes then you will."

"I don't think so, I will die before that happens." Sam yelled

"We will see Sammy!"

Alzo took the ring off and touched the head of Sam's dick, he ran circles over it making Sam push up into the hand.

"Beg for me to finish it." Alzo said

With the fight out of him he didn't know what to do so he begged

"Please finish." Sam cried with tears running down his face

Alzo took him into his mouth and sucked him fast and hard until he came. "Now it's my turn."

Sam watched as Alzo undressed and then calmed on top of him. He felt the demon push in him and screamed at the invasion. He felt Alzo thrust harder and deeper each time he pushed in.

Then he felt something shoot inside him and knew that Alzo came.

Alzo pulled out out and said " You are sooo damn good, see you tomorrow."

Before he left he turn and looked at Sam and seen the boy flinched

"Some one will be in here later for some fun." Then he left

-SPN-

How much longer?" Dean asked

"Three hours." Bobby said

Dean drove for the past 6 hours until Bobby took over and made Dean sleep.

"So how do we kill this Demon?" Dean asked wade awake now

"There's a ritual but it has to be at midnight on Friday the 13th."

"What! that's two weeks from now!!!"

"Then we have to keep Sam safe till then." Bobby sighed

He knew how bad this was going to be and he hoped the boys could get threw this

-SPN-

The door opened and a man from last night came in. "Hello Sam told you I will have you."

The guy went to Sam and got on to the bed and lay-ed next to him

"You are very pretty Sammy."

The man took his hand and grabbed Sam's member and held on tight making Sam wiper on cue.

" I will never let go so go a had and sleep, by the way names Zac."

He started kissing Sam on the neck and check until he got to his mouth.

He kissed Sam hard until his tong went in and touched Sam's. Sam wanted to throw up and kill the sick baster-ed but wasn't able to. He felt his dick respond to the hand and wanted to kill the man for it. He didn't know how to stop it and knew he didn't have control of it but he still hated himself for doing it.

Then the hand stopped and the mouth was off of him. He looked at Zac's eyes trying to calm his fears down.

" I know just the thing that can go in there Sammy." Zac said

Sam watched as Zac took his cloths off and then climbed on to his chest. Sam then knew what Zac was going to do so he closed his moth as hard as he could.

"Now if you bit me I will kill Dean."

" Dean will kill you first." Sam stated

" Fine, then I will do something better."

Zac got off of Sam and went to the dresser and got something and went back to the bed.

Zac went to Sam's face not letting him see what was in his hand. Then Sam felt Zac lift his head up and something slide in to his mouth covering his teeth but there was a hole so he could breath. Then Zac strapped it to the back of his head.

" Now we will use this so you can't bite me when I go in your mouth,"

Sam tried to bit on the rubber but couldn't get a hold of it because it wouldn't allow him to move his jaw.

Sam had to lay on the bed with his mouth being forced open and watched as Zac came back on his chest and then felt the penis go into his mouth.

Zac thrust into the mouth hard making Sam gag when he went to deep. Tears where running down Sam's face. He tried to block out the pain but it didn't work.

" That's it Sammy, right there...harder..harder..yes..yes..awww" then Zac came into Sam's mouth

Sam tried to spit the cum out but the penis was still in his mouth.

" Swallow Sammy." Zac ordered

Sam swallow and then cried for not being stronger. Sam knew he couldn't get out because he was straped to the bed and Dean didn't know where he was.

" just a play toy for these basters." Sam said in his head

He then felt the hand grab his member and Zac's head on his chest.

"All mine Sammy." Zac said and then fell asleep.

" Dean please get me." Sam cried until he to fell asleep

-SPN-

Alzo and Darla were talking in a room next to Sam's. They could see everything that was happening to Sam and because of it Alzo was almost at full power.

Give it two more days and his powers will be ours to control." Alzo smiled

" In the mean time we get to have fun." Darla said

" lets go." Alzo said

Before leaving the room with Darla next to him.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review


	9. Chapter 9

**Supernatural-The Cult**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter9**

Dean and Bobby made it to the State finally and now they have to get to the town.

Dean kept moving in his seat wanting to get to Sam fast and Bobby kept looking over at Dean and tried to calm him down but nothing was working. " We'll will be there in about an hour just relax and stay calm."

Dean looked over at Bobby and gave a Small smile." Go faster."

With a nod Bobby drove faster.

-SPN-

Sam woke up with a hand still on him and the head on his chest. Then the hand started to stroke his member. " Good Morning Sammy." Came Zac's voice, at hearing the word Sammy from Zac he got mad. There was only one person in this world that was aloud to call him that.

"Don't call me that!" Sam spat

Zac ignored him and got on Sam's belly, Sam looked at Zac and didn't like the way he smiled so Sam started moving to try to get him off but that didn't help. With a punch to the face made Sam stop.

"Let's have sex, but at the same time, I suck you and you suck me, first one comes gets a surprise," Zac said

Sam looked at Zac and shook his head. "I'm not going to."

" Yes you are, or we will get another girl and do it to her." Zac warned

With a nod from Sam he turned around and laid on Sam, stomach to stomach. He stuck his member in Sam's mouth and then took Sam's member in his. They moved together making each other get hard until Zac came.

Zac stopped moving to make Sam swallow his cum. When Sam wouldn't swallow he yelled "Do it or I bit."

When Sam swallowed it Zac went back to sucking Sam until he to came.

After he swallowed Sam's he kept going. Sam couldn't take it anymore so he moved his head out of the way and threw up. When Zac didn't feel Sam's mouth on his he grabbed Sam's balls. That got Sam to scream. Zac looked at Sam with danger in his eyes.

"Put me back in or I pull these hard." He yelled

"NO" Sam yelled he didn't care what would happen to him, he couldn't do that again

Zac pulled Sam's ball's until he screamed. But Sam still didn't do as he was told and Zac was getting angry with him.

" Do it or I will get the 3 rings of hell." He said

"NO, leave me alone." Sam yelled

" Fine, you asked for it."

Zac went over to the dresser and got the cock ring and harness. Sam watched with wide eyes as Zac slide the ring on his dick and the harness over his balls. He then took the dick in his mouth and sucked it, while he ran circles over Sam's balls.

Sam wanted release but the 3 ring of hell wouldn't let him. He didn't know what to do and just wanted to get away from this place.

" Please take it off...hurts... no more... Please." Sam cried

He thrust into Zac's mouth trying to get the pain to go away. Zac smiled at how weak Sam was getting and was happy at making Sam suffer.

"I won, you belong to me now Sammy, I get to do what ever I want, if you want this off then take me in your mouth."

Sam looked at the man with fear in his eyes and then said " Fine...go to hell,I will never do that."

Zac thought about it for a minute and then nodded. Sam held his breath waiting to see what Zac would do next. Fearing for the worst,

" Maybe I will leave it on for 30min." then he walked out of the room

Sam laid there and tried not to think about the pain but it wouldn't work. Then the door opened and Sam started to panic. _When will they stop_, he thought

"No more..can't take it." He cried when Alzo and Darla came in

-SPN-

That's it for now sorry about how late this was couldn't think about how to do this one but hope you guys like it


	10. Chapter 10

**The Cult**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 10**

" I see Zac was enjoying himself." Alzo said fingering Sam's redden dick and smiling when Sam hissed

" lets see what you can do?" He said

Sam looked at the demon with hate and just wanted to kick his ass for doing this to him. " not using my powers to hurt people." Sam stated

Darla leaned into Sam's ear then whispered " you will if you want release."

" Now we will do something small and then we will move on.. for your first time try to move something." then he said " oh and don't try to take the ring off.. it won't do you any good."

Sam laid there thinking of what he could move when the dresser by the bed flew across the room and shattered into little pieces. Alzo and Darla looked at Sam with wide eyes not really believing what they just seen. Alzo walked up to Sam and smiled before he started to stroke Sam's member making Sam scream.

" That was wonderful, now lets play."

He let Sam go and then rubbed his hand all over Sam's ass, He slide his hand over Sam's hole making Sam flinch. He smiled and kept rubbing the hole which got Sam's erection to grow more. Before Sam knew what happened he felt the demon's finger go into his hole.

Sam tried to scream but Darla cover his mouth with hers. He felt her tongue on his and then all over his mouth. He then felt more fingers in side him.

Alzo pushed his fingers in and out of Sam's anus a few times before he stopped. He pulled Darla away and then looked at Sam in the eyes. He made sure to let Sam watch him strip and then climbed on top of him.

" please let me go... leave me alone." Sam begged

" Sorry! but you belong to us for ever." Alzo said before he entered Sam hard and fast

Sam went in side himself thinking of how it use to be with just him and Dean fighting evil. He just wanted to forget what happened and just remember the old times. He felt a hand on his face and then a hard slap. He opened his eyes to find Darla looking at him. Alzo was still in him moving to a medium speed.

" Now if you do something for me I will have Zac take off the ring." Darla stated

" What d-do I have t-to do?" He asked with fear in his voice.

She ran her hand across Sam's nipple making Sam shiver a little. In a sweet little voice like taking to a child Darla said " All you have to do is take me in your mouth."

Sam looked at her like she was crazy and said " No!"

Just then Alzo moved faster making blood come out. Sam screamed at the pain and wished it would just go away. " Do it Sammy, I will stop to." He ordered touching Sam's throbbing Dick

Sam didn't want to but he also wanted the ring off and Alzo to stop so in the end he nodded. " fine, I'll do it." _I'm sorry Dean._

" Good boy Sammy!" She said taking her clothes off " lets have some fun."

She climbed on Sam's chest and spread her legs so that her clit was by his mouth. " Now do it good Sam."

Sam opened his mouth and started licking her vagina. She started to move with the tongue. After a while she began to moan at how good it was. " Yes.. that's it... almost there Sammy." She cried almost getting to her climax. She pushed a few more times until she came into Sam's mouth. Sam then knew what to do and he swallowed the cum. At the same time Alzo came in side Sam as well. Darla laid next to Sam talking to him in his ear. " that was so good, I love you."

Alzo got off of Sam and got dress. He then looked over at Darla who was getting dress as well. " Darla go tell Zac to finish with Sam and then to stay with him until I say so." He ordered

" Yes sir." then she gave Sam a kiss on the mouth and was out the door.

Alzo walked over to Sam's head and looked at the boy. He ran he hand over Sam's lips lustfully before kissing them brutally. Sam tried to pull away but the demon held his head firm. After a few minutes Alzo let go with a smile.

" You havn't had me in your mouth yet and I want to try it."

" Please don't." he begged not wanting to do it again not ever.

" Rules Sammy, do what I say and the ring comes off."

Sam nodded and then opened his mouth for Alzo. Alzo looked down at Sam and knew he was going to do well when the time comes. He took his hand and closed Sam's mouth. Sam looked at the demon and wondered what he was up to.

" I will do it tomorrow." Alzo told him and then walked to the door and let Zac inside.

" You can take the ring off and do what ever you like but you have to stay in here with him." Alzo ordered " I do not want him getting away

" Yes sir, I understand."

After the door closed Zac took his clothes off and went to Sam's bed. He watched as Sam tried to move away from him but it was pointless. He touched the redden deck and liking the way Sam cried at the pain. " So we have a deal Sammy?" he asked with a hold of Sam's dick.

" just take it off... p-please."

" OK, make it good."

He took the cock ring off and then got on Sam's stomach. He put his dick in Sam's mouth while Sam's dick went in to his. They started sucking each other. It hurt like hell when Zack touched him but he couldn't do anything except listen until Dean got there.._if he ever did._ Sam thought.

After a while Sam came in Zack's mouth and the pain was not that bad anymore. Zack was moving faster in Sam's mouth and on his dick and then it stopped. " Do it good Samuel or the ring goes back on." Zack swore

At the threat of having the ring back on Sam started sucking Zack. After Sam started to suck again then Zack started moving. Zack started to reach his climax 20minutes later.

" that is so good.. right there.. harder, Sammy harder!" he yelled moving faster with each thrust and sucking hard on Sam's member at the same time. " almost there.. yes.. yes.. AWwww." he sighed when he came in to Sam's mouth. Sam swallowed and Zack climbed off of him. He then laid back on him but face to face. He lend in to Sam's ear " that was excellent Sammy." he cooded kissing Sam on the lips and bring his tongue inside. When Sam didn't do anything he was slapped in the face.

" want you to kiss me back whore." he demanded and Sam did as he was told

After Zack pulled away from the kiss he laid next to Sam on the bed.

" your a great kisser too." He said before he closed his eyes

Sam laid there think of what Zack just called him. _I'm not a whore.. I didn't even want to do that stuff.. you guys made me_. Then Zack opened his eyes and got back on Sam, putting his dick inside Sam again. " I can't sleep need to be in side you,"

After Zack came he laid on Sam with him still inside. When Sam realised Zack fell asleep with his dick still inside him he tried to pull him out but then Zack woke up. He punched Sam in the chest and then slapped him a few times in the face. " I want to sleep with ME inside you and if you don't let me I will put the ring back on." he threatened move falling asleep again.

Sam laid there with a blank stair in his eyes, the fight finally out of him. _I am a whore for these assholes, just a useless plaything._ He thought before he to fell into a nightmare sleep.

-SPN-

That's it for now hope you like it next chapter well have Dean and Bobby, and maybe they will get Sam out


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't own anything**

This is going to have the brotherhood in it but is not part of the brotherhood AU since they don't do this stuff, I just like Caleb Reaves and Mackland Ames

**Chapter 11**

Bobby and Dean arrived at the house the next day around ten o'clock AM. They would have been there last night but it started to storm really bad and Bobby made them get a motel room. They walked around the back of the house very quietly. When they looked inside the window the inside looked like a normal home. There was a kitchen with a big table and four chairs, a living room with a long couch. then stairs that lead to the up stairs. The place looked so clean and nice it was hard to think of what could happen inside it. Bobby found a door that was unlocked and waved at Dean to fallow him.

Once inside the house they looked around the place but didn't find anybody there.

" You take the down stairs and I'll go up stairs." Bobby said going up the stairs.

Dean went around the corner to another pair of stairs that lead to the down stairs. He took them two at a time until he came to a hall way. At the end of the hallway was a metal door. He turned the handle and found it was locked so he took out his lock pick and got to work. Up stairs Bobby went in to rooms but only finding them empty. Each room had three beds and dressers. The one at the end had a big King size bed and a lot of sex toys. Bobby went in side the room and looked all over it, making sure he didn't miss anything. The sex toys looked like they had been used a lot of times. There was a whip, different looking gags, rope, cock rings, dildos, and some others. He took it this was the demon's bed room. He closed the door and headed down the hall way to look some more.

Dean finally got the door unlocked and when he opened it up and went inside he couldn' believe what he saw. There in the room on a queen size bed was his baby brother naked and tied down. On top of Sam was a girl about Sam's age. she to was naked and was making Sam go in side her. " almost there baby boy..come on give it to me slut.. just like you like it." the girl said

Dean brought his gun out and aimed it at the girls head. " get the fuck off my brother BITCH!" he yelled

The two on the bed looked over at Dean, when Sam seen Dean he knew he was safe and was getting out of this hell hole for good. Dean seen Sam's eyes light up at seeing him. The girl made no move and kept going, making Sam whimper and try to move away from her.

" I'm not done with you yet Sam." she said

Dean shot the gun and got her in the head. Dean and Sam watched as the girl fell to the floor with blood all over the place. "You're done now bitch." He said before running over to Sam.

He untied Sam's arms and feet and then helped him sit up. He took off his coat and had Sam put it on. He then found Sam's boxers in a corner on the floor. He went over and picked them up and then helped Sam put them on before leaving the room. " It's ok Sammy I got you, I'm taking you home." Dean said helping Sam up the stairs.

Sam leand in to Dean not ever wanting to let go of his brother. He didn't want to stay here or see anyone of them ever again. He didn't want Dean to find out what he did and what they made him do. He just wanted to forget what happened the past five days. He looked at Dean who was helping him to the living room. " Can we go home now?" He asked

" Yes we can." Dean said going to the back door. " Bobby I found him. lets go before someone comes." Dean yelled

Bobby came down the stairs and found the boys by the door. He looked at Sam and seen him in boxers and Dean's coat. He also noticed how Sam hide behind Dean and held on to his shirt.

" Sam you alright? _of course he's not_." Bobby asked

Sam looked at the older man and grabbed on to Dean tighter. " want to go home." he stated

" Then lets go." Bobby said helping Dean with Sam.

-SPN-

They arrived at Bobby's two days later, only stopping when they got drive threw. Sam didn't want to eat anything. He didn't even talk that much unless Dean asked him something. When they did reach Bobby's place Sam just stayed next to Dean or on the couch. Dean had Sam take a shower so that he could check his wounds and then gave him some clean clothes to wear to bed. When Sam came out of the bathroom after the shower with his boxers on he sat on the bed and Dean checked him over. There where bruises and whip marks all over Sam's front and back. Dean could feel Sam shack when he had to put some antibiotic cream on the wounds. After Dean was done Sam got dress and then into his bed. Dean sighed after Sam's breathing evened out and was sleeping.

Dean went down stairs to the kitchen where he found Bobby drinking some Coffey. Dean poured him self a cup and sat next to Bobby. " Dean we might have to take him to the hospital yo get checked out." Bobby informed him

" No we don't. We can have Mac check him out." Dean said not wanting to take Sam to some stranger and get Sam more scared then he was already.

" OK I will call him and see if he can help us."

Bobby picked up his phone and called Ames to tell him what had happen. After ten minuits of talking with the older man Bobby hung up the phone. " He said he will be here in an hour."

" Good, so what can we do now?" He asked

" Just wait tell Mac arrives and keep an eye on Sam."

-SPN-

That's it for now hope you guys like and if you want please review


	12. Chapter 12

**Supernatural-The Cult**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 12**

Sam woke up about an hour later and looked around the room. He knew this room; it felt safe to him and clam. He then remembered Dean and Bobby coming to save him. "I'm safe now, no more getting hurt." He thought to himself. He lifted up on the bed and found he was only in his boxers. He got up and walked to his bag that he found on Dean's bed and got some cloths out.

After he was dress he walked down stairs to find Dean and Bobby in the kitchen. He walked in and sat down by Dean who was reading the news paper. He looked over and met Sam looking at him. "Hey Sam, are you feeling better. Do you want to eat anything?" Dean asked

"Not right now, I think I'll go lie on the couch for a while." He said before getting up and walking into the living room.

-SPN-

Macland made it to Bobby's around six pm that night. Bobby let the man in and took him to a sleeping Sam that was still on the couch.

"Has he eaten anything?" Mac asked

"Just yesterday on the drive here, but only a little." Dean said

"Did he have anything to drink?"

"Yeah, he had a glass of water." Bobby answered

"Alright, well first I will need your help getting Samuel in to just his boxers." Ames said first

Giving both nodes Bobby and Dean went to take off Sam's shirt and pants when Sam cried for them to stop. It tore at the hunters to listion to him.

"No more please." Sam cried

"Shh … shhh … it's ok Sammy, it's just us, can Bobby and I take your shirt off so that we can help see if anything is wrong?" Dean asked next to Sam's ear.

"De … Dean?" Sam whispered hoping it wasn't a dream.

"Yeah little brother it's me." Dean smiled "Is it ok if I take off your top for a minuet?"

Sam gave a nodded and then Bobby and Dean got the shirt off. Some of the bruises went down and the cuts looked better as well. Bobby and Macland took a deep breath as they looked at Sam's stomach and chest before looking at his back.

"Those bastards, I can't wait to get my hands on them." Bobby thought

Macland looked at Sam's wrist and seen burn marks that where caused by rope or something that held the young man down. He took out some cream and put it on the burn wrist before adding some bandage to it. After that was done Dean started to undo Sam's pants when Sam stopped him again.

"Please don't."

"Sam Macland's here and he needs to make sure that they didn't do any damage, you understand don't you buddy." Dean tried to reason

"Please Deanie, I don't want you to." Sam begged

At knowing what Sam meant, Macland asked the two hunters to give them some privacy. After they left the room Macland got next to Sam so the younger man could see him. He looked so young and innocent right now that it broke Macland's hart.

"Hey Sam it's me Macland, I'm going to take your pants off and check you ok."

"Ok Mac." Sam said and closed his eyes tight.

He felt the pant's slide down and then his boxer. He felt pain unlike before in is ribs and tried to ignore it but it got too much for him that he ended up blacking out and before long he was asleep.

When he came back he found that he was dressed and that the others where in the kitchen talking. The pain wasn't there but it did hurt to move a little. He closed his eyes and feel back to sleep knowing that he was safe.

-SPN-

After Macland got done checking Sam he pulled up the boxers and pants along with the boy's shirt. He then took the blanket that was on the chair next to him and laid it on Sam. He then got up and walked to the kitchen where Bobby and Dean where waiting for him.

"Is my brother going to be ok?" Dean asked when he seen Mac walk in.

"He … uh ... had a few tears that needed antibiotic cream, and I gave him some pain medicine, he had a few bruised ribs, I bandaged them and for the cuts on his chest and thighs I put more cream on them. His back will heal also." Macland stated

"Is he going to be ok … did you check for anything he might have got from those assholes that did this?" Dean asked

"Yes I did, but I'll have to go to the hospital to do the test before we can find out anything." He answered "He should be out for a while so I'm going to do the test and come back to check on him."

"Try to give him soup and have him drink broth just for to day."

With that Macland left leaving the two hunters in the kitchen wondering how they where going to help Sam get through this.

-SPN-

that's it for now please tell me what you think I should have the next one up to night


	13. Chapter 13

**Supernatural-Cult**

**Don't own anything**

**I know I said I would update to night but I couldn't help it so I will have 14 to night instead**

**Chapter 13**

When Sam woke up a few hours later he found Dean sitting in a chair next to him with his eyes closed. Sam slowly sat up and hissed when it jarred his ribs. That got Dean to open up his eyes and find Sam awake. In seconds Dean got up and had Sam lie back down before he did anything to his ribs and back.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine, just a little sore but not like it was earlier." Sam confessed

"Mac gave you stuff for the pain, he also said to eat some soup so I had Bobby make chicken noodle."

Sam nodded and waited while Dean left to get the soup. He looked around the room and seen the window. Out side was getting dark so he guessed it was around four. He then seen how clean the room was, There wasn't as many book as before. When dean came back in he helped Sam sit up and sat a bowl holder on his lap with the soup.

Sam stared at the soup and then lifted the spoon. Dean watched as Sam ate the soup, when Sam had half the soup gone he put it down and looked at Dean.

"Can't eat anymore, but thanks for the soup, it was good."

"Maybe later then." Dean said taking the bowl and going to the kitchen

He came back and sat next Sam,

"Hey Sam … um … could you tell him who did this to you … that is if you want to?" He asked

Sam looked at him and then looked down at his hands. He knew Dean would ask but did he really want to tell him. Telling him would make it true and all Sam wanted to do was forget it ever happened. He also knew that if they wanted to kill the demon then Sam would have to talk about it.

"It w-was Alzo, Zack, and Darla … then Alzo would have others come and hurt me, I tried to stop them but I was tied to the bed. I t-told them to stop but Alzo wouldn't, I tried to not get scared but the things they did to me … It was my fault that Alzo got strong … if I wasn't so afraid of them I could have gotten out and Alzo would be dead." Then Sam broke down crying in Dean's arms.

Dean held on to Sam until the kid feel back to sleep. He laid him down and then covered him with the blanket before getting up to talk to Bobby.

-SPN-

Dean found Bobby out in back working on a car. He walked over to Bobby and started to help the older man.

"Did he eat anything?"

"Yeah, he had half the bowl … I asked him who did this and he said Alzo, and some others did it." Dean said giving Bobby a wrench.

"Does he have any names that we could look up and find them?"

"He said Zack and Darla, that's the only names he knew."

"I'll see what I can find on them but with out last names I'm not so sure we could track them."

"All we have to do is kill the demon and then we can worry about the two people."

With that said and done the two hunters got to work on the car.

-SPN-

That night Macland called to tell them that Sam didn't get anything and was in the clear, but to keep him eating soup and to start having him drink water or juice but no coffee until he said so.

"Ok, thanks again Mac." Dean said before hanging up.

Dean told Bobby what Macland said and Bobby nodded. Dean helped Bobby clean up the kitchen before they went to check on Sam. They found him awake and reading one of Bobby's books.

"Hey Sammy what are you reading?" Dean asked

"Just a book I found under the couch."

They looked at the cover and read "Jokes on the Supernatural"

"Hey I remember that book … We got that for you when you turned 10years old, it was a birthday present." Dean said looking surprised.

"Yeah I thought I lost it one year when I couldn't find it, it was here the whole time." Sam said

"Hey Sam …" Dean started

"Yeah"

"Who was the girl that was with you when I came in to the room?"

Sam stopped reading and laid the book down. He curled up his hands into fist and looked at the floor. "Sammy …"

"It was one of the others that worked for Alzo." He answered

"It's going to be ok Sam. We'll find them and end them." Dean promised

Sam looked up at the two men and gave a small smile. He knew that Dean and Bobby wouldn't stop until the cult was taken care of.

"Thanks"

"You do know that it wasn't your fault that the demon got strong, he would have went to someone else until he was strong and then went after you, so don't feel guilty about it ok little brother." Dean said trying to cheer Sam up.

"I know … your right and I do feel a little better. Thanks for talking."

"Your welcome, now how about we get up stairs and go to sleep, it's almost eleven at night."

Sam got up and fallowed the two up to his room. He got his long sweets on with a shirt, then climbed into the bed and fell asleep with Dean in the other one.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review


	14. Chapter 14

**Supernatural-Cult**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter14**

The next day found the two Winchesters in the Den looking up stuff on the Cult. So far all they found was the basic stuff. It was a small group that worships the devil and believed they could bring forth a demon. They found out that Zack and Darla where the ones who started it with help from a guy. They didn't say who the man was so the brothers couldn't look for him. It also didn't say where Zack or Darla lived, all it said was they live around the world.

"I'm going to talk to Bobby for a minuet, why don't you take a break and get some rest." Dean said before walking to the kitchen where Bobby was getting lunch ready.

Sam sat back on the couch and read Joke book while Dean went to the kitchen. A few minuets later there was a knock on the door. Sam got up and walked to the kitchen while the knocking came again. "Someone is at the door."

Dean and Bobby looked at each other with worried looks, wondering why Sam didn't just open the door. "Why don't you go and get it." Dean said

"No, that's how they got me." Sam said with fear.

"I'll go and get it." Bobby offered walking to the door

Bobby opened the door and seen Caleb and Joshua standing there, both looked banged up. He lead them in side and offered them coffee.

"What happened to you guys?" Dean asked when he seen how his best friend looked.

Caleb and Joshua took the coffee cups before answering Dean's question.

"Had a run in with a demon that likes to throw people into walls and has a thing for knifes." Caleb sighed, giving Dean a smirk

"We got the demon in the end," Josh said

"So what have you been doing Deuce?" Caleb asked sitting down.

"Um … we are on a hunt actually." Dean told them

"What kind of hunt is it; I might be able to help." Caleb offered

Caleb looked over at Sam when Dean didn't say anything, he seen fear in the boys eyes and knew something bad had happen. If Dean wasn't going to say anything to him then he would have to find out himself. He tried to get into Sam's head but Sam got good at blocking him just like Dean was good at blocking to that he couldn't read them. That pissed him off.

"Sammy …" Caleb started to say but was cut off by Sam's voice

"Don't call me that!" Sam snapped and then started to shack.

"Hey calm down Sam, what's wrong?" Caleb asked taking a hold of Sam's shoulders

Sam looked up and seen the worried look in Caleb's eyes and felt guilty for yelling at him. "Nothing, I'm sorry for yelling at you Caleb." He apologize

Then just like that he left the kitchen. Caleb turned to Dean with a confused looked. "What's wrong with him, is he ok?" Joshua asked

"He's been through a lot." Dean said "I'll go and check on him."

-SPN-

Dean found Sam on the cough with his legs up to his chest and his head on his knees. Dean sat next to his brother and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sam, want to tell me what that was in there?"

"Sorry … they called me Sammy the whole time when they … I can't have others say it because then I'll see them." Sam confessed and then cried.

Dean hugged Sam while Sam cried. "It's ok Sam; they can't hurt you any more."

Dean felt Sam tug on his shirt and buried his face in his chest. Dean just held on not ever wanting to let go of his brother. "Why did they do it?" Sam cried

"I don't know Sammy. People are crazy."

Sam looked up at his brother with tiers in his eyes, "The demon did it to." He stated.

"Alzo did it because it likes pain and fear, "HE explained while whipping the tears out of Sam's eyes with his thumb.

Caleb and Joshua stood by the door and listened to what the brothers said. They turned towards Bobby. "What happened to Sam?" They asked knowing very well something big did happen.

"A cult got him and used him to bring back a powerful Demon named Alzo, For Alzo to get strong and powerful he needs energy, the fastest way for him is through pain and fear …"

Caleb and Joshua sat at the table while Bobby told them everything. "What did they do?" Caleb asked dreading the answer but needing to know it.

"They … they … um … r-ra-raped him for a week until we found where they where keeping him. We just got him back two days ago."

All color drained from the two hunters faces. For a few minuets they couldn't talk. Just thinking about what happened and how they where going to help. What could they say? Nothing could have prepared them for this, it just never happens and now it had and to the people they care the most about in the world.

"The demon?" Caleb asked

"Is hiding, we have to kill him on a Friday the 13th."

"We will stay and help you guys get this Alzo and the cult." Joshua said

He may not get along with Reaves and the Winchester boys but he would do anything to help them just like they would do the same for him. That's what the Brotherhood is, A Family.

-SPN-

Dean came out of the living room and walked into the kitchen. He sat at the table next to Caleb. "He's sleeping now. You guys know?" Dean asked when he looked at the two hunters

He could see it in their eyes. The worry and fear for his brother and the madness at the demon. He knew because he has it to, the look in his eyes when he found out what the assholes did.

"Yeah we know. Don't worry. We are going to help kill this demon and the cult." Caleb offered

Dean nodded his head and thanked the men for helping him. He knew he couldn't do this alone and was glad to have his friends there to help out. He promised his brother that the demon would die and now it was time to make a plan to kill Alzo.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review and tell me what you think


	15. Chapter 15

**Supernatural- Cult**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter15**

When Sam opened his eyes he was back in the room with Zack on him. He knew it was a nightmare but he was still afraid and wanted to wake up with Dean next to him. "Please don't … Zack I can't … leave me alone." He cried out "Just a little bite Sammy. It won't hurt, I promise." Zack's voice came, kissing Sam on the lips and roaming his hand down to Sam's boxers.

"OK Zack." Sam agreed, the fight was out of him. Then he woke up screaming Dean's name.

"DEAN!!!!"

Sam laid there on the couch hugging his self and rocking back and forth. The nightmare was so real that Sam thought he was there again. "No more … please no more … Deanie c-come and get me!" He mumbled over and over.

Dean ran from the kitchen back to the living room where Sam was. He saw Sam rocking himself and mumbling. He went to Sam and laid his hands on his shoulders. "Sammy, I'm here and you're fine now." He said hoping Sam would hear him.

Sam heard Dean's voice next to him. He wanted to believe that it was him but the dream was so real. He lifted his head and found Dean looking at him. "D-Dean" He asked hoping it was real.

"Yeah it's me kiddo."

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and didn't let go. He felt Dean's arms wrap around him and then he started crying never wanting to let go.

"Zack made me … didn't want to … b-but hurt to much … had to … Sorry Dean p-please don't h-hate me?" He cried

"I don't hate you Sammy. Can you tell me what Zack made you do?"

He heard Sam's breathing hitch and felt him shack more. "Don't want to … please don't make me tell you!" He begged

"Ok Sam you don't have to. Just rest lil brother."

"Don't leave Dean … please?"

"I won't, I'll be here when you wake up." He promised as he sat next to Sam. Sam lay back down with his head in Dean's lap and fell back to sleep. Caleb, Joshua, and Bobby heard the plea from Sam and couldn't help but cry. "When we find those assholes, promise me they will die slow and painful." Caleb said looking right at Bobby

"I Promise." Bobby said. He wanted the same thing to and he was going to see to it that it was going to happen.

-SPN-

When Alzo and Darla came back to the house to see Sam they where met with an empty bed and a girl naked with a gun shot to her head.

"Sammy! Where is he!!" Alzo yelled

Darla came back into the room and stood next to Alzo. "He's not here; it had to be Dean that took him." Darla said with worry on her face. If Dean is the one that took Sam then how are they going to get him back?

"Where's Zack?" Alzo yelled walking out of the room with a red face.

"It's his day off; he won't be here until tomorrow. It was Becky's turn and now she's dead." Darla said fallowing Alzo.

"Find Samuel and bring him back. Kill his brother if you have to. We need that boy's power to kill all the hunters and it has to be this Friday the 13th. " Alzo said before leaving the place. "Yes sir." Darla said watching her master walk away. She picked up the phone and called Zack to tell him what happened. He was not very happy when he got the news.

"MY Sammy ran away! I told him he belonged to me. When I find you kiddo it will hurt and you will beg." He said getting into his car and driving off.

-SPN-

Sam woke up and just laid there looking at Dean. Dean was sleeping next to him on the couch with a hand over Sam's stomach. Sam smiled at him before his eyes found Caleb who was walking in to the living room. He seen Sam awake and gave him a small smile.

"Hey Sam, how are you holding up?" He whispered

He Caleb, I'm doing ok now." He answered holding dean's hand in his.

"Are you hungry?"

"Um … a little." He whispered with his head down not wanting to look at anyone.

Caleb walked over to Sam and bent down on his knees. He took his hand and pulled on Sam's chin so that Sam was looking at him. "It's ok Sam; you can talk to me if you need to. You know that right?" Caleb asked getting worried "I know that Caleb." Sam said

"Then why haven't you been eating?"

"I can't."

"Why not!"

"They wouldn't let me eat because I wouldn't use my powers. They would hurt me … play with me … but I still wouldn't use my powers. After that they would kill someone each time I didn't listen. Four people died because of me." He broke down crying again.

"Sam listen to me … it's not your fault alright. It's those sons of bitches faults; they are the ones that killed those people not you. You didn't do anything wrong … they did and I promise you WE are going to kill them all even Alzo." Caleb sternly said making sure Sam understood everything.

"Thanks Caleb for talking." Sam smiled

"Any time runt." He snapped back helping Sam stand up

"Hey I'm taller then you are shorty." Sam laughed

"But you are the youngest so that makes you the runt." Caleb snapped back

"What ever lets go eat ok … I'm starving."

"You're always hungry Deuce." Caleb laughed giving Dean a little punch on the shoulder

Sam fallowed the two hunters into the kitchen smiling at the banter they where doing. Just like old times.

Everyone sat down at the table and waited for Bobby to sit down before everyone started eating. Bobby and Joshua made breakfast even though it was dinner time. There were eggs, bacon, sausage, waffles, toast, butter, peanut butter, and syrup. Bobby brought over the milk and then sat down. Everyone started putting food on their plats. Bobby and Dean watched with smiles as Sam did the same. It has been four days that Sam has been back and for three he didn't eat besides the soup. Now that Caleb talked to the boy, Sam seemed better. After they cleaned up the kitchen everyone went outside.

"What car needs to be fixed?" Dean asked

"The red Thunder bird." Bobby said walking to the car.

They watched as Caleb and Sam walked over to the big black dog that belonged to Bobby. While Joshua walked around the yard making sure nothing or no one was around.

"Hey Sam, can you tell me what the cult looks like?" Caleb asked

"Do I have to?" He asked looking at Caleb with fearful eyes

"We need to know in order to find them and take care of them." Caleb said not liking the hurt look in Sam's eyes.

Sam sat down in the grass with the dogs face in his lap. He ran his hand over the dogs head before talking again. Caleb took a seat next to Sam and waited for the boy to start talking.

"Zack had black hair and brown eyes. He was about 6'1, cut by the right eye. A-Alzo was blond hair and blue eyes. 5'9, and Darla had red long hair with green eyes and was 6'2." He finished saying

"What about the others?" Caleb asked

"I don't remember them." Sam said honestly

"That's ok kiddo, you did well." Caleb said patting Sam on the back.

"Thanks Caleb."

"No problem kid, just take care of your self." Caleb said with a smile

He was happy that Sam looked up to him and could tell him stuff that he was afraid to talk to Dean about. He just hoped that Sam would open up to his brother to.

"Their going to look for me, aren't they?" Sam asked looking out to the woods afraid to look at Caleb.

"If and when they do come fore you, we will be ready to kill them. So don't worry. They won't take you again." Caleb sore

-SPN-

"I found him master; he's staying with a Bobby Singer in North Dakota." Zack informed "Good job, keep an eye on him and when he's alone take him." Alzo demanded

"Yes sir." Zack said before he closed his cell phone.

He was in the woods looking at Sam and a man next to him. He hated the man sitting next to his pet and just wanted to go there and take Sam away but knew he had to wait because Dean was there also. "Later my love." He said before leaving the woods.

-SPN-

That's it for now. I am thinking about updating my story The Taker later if you want me to just review and tell me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Supernatural-Cult**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter16**

Everyone was back inside the house. Sam was watching some T.V. while the others where doing other stuff. Dean walked out of the kitchen and over to his brother.

"Hey Sam, I need to go and get some things and I was wondering if you wanted to come or stay here with Josh?"

Sam thought about it for a minuet before saying "I'll stay here. I'm kinda tired."

"Alright Sammy, get some rest."

After Dean, Caleb, and Bobby left Joshua went and sat next to Sam on the couch. Sam was watch reruns of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. "Hey Sam, how are you doing?"

Sam turned to look at Joshua and then back to the T.V. "I'm ok." He said

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go up stairs and sleep for a while ok." He said getting up and walking away.

"Alright just call if you need anything."

In the bedroom Sam took off his cloths and put on some boxers and his long sweat pants with a t-shirt before climbing into bed. He never saw the man hiding in the closet. "Hello Sammy, I'm back for more." Zack whispered.

-SPN-

When Sam woke up he found himself tied to his bed and Zack next to him with a big smile on his face. He had his hand in Sam's boxers. Sam tried to yell but he found that Zack had put some duck tape over them.

"Hey Sammy, You ran away from me! Naughty, Naughty, now I'm going to have to hurt you."

Sam felt Zack squeeze his dick and that got him screaming but nothing happened.

"Josh help!!" He screamed through the tape but no one came.

"He's sleeping right now Sammy and the others are still gone. So it's just you and me." Zack laughed playing with Sam's dick.

Tiers slid down Sam's eyes and then turned his head away from Zack. "Look at me!" Zack commanded

Sam shook his head no. "NOW" Zack yelled pulling Sam's dick hard.

Sam turned his head and looked at Zack who had a smile on his face.

"Do you want the other stuff?"

Zack watched as fear came to Sam's face and just loved to see the boy crumble before him. He watched as Sam shook his head no.

"Then let's take these off." Zack pulled off his boxers and stuck Sam's dick in his mouth.

He felt Sam try to pull away but that wasn't going to stop him.

"Please Dean come home. I can't do this anymore." Sam cried. He kicked and pulled on the ropes but nothing worked. He felt his self ready to come and hated it. He got his knee up and kneed Zack in the chest. Zack fell to the ground hard.

"You bitch! That will coast you!" He yelled getting to his feet.

Sam watched as Zack took out a syringe and come towards him. Sam tried to get away from the man. He was beyond scared now. He managed to get the tape off and yelled.

"Get that away from me!"

Then the most beautiful voice came from the door and Sam knew he was safe.

"Get the hell away from my brother!" Dean yelled.

Zack turned around and saw Dean and two others coming at him. With out thinking Zack took off towards the window and jumped out before the others could get him. Dean went to Sam and pulled his boxers up and then untied him from the bed.

"I'm so sorry Sammy; I shouldn't have left you here." Dean cried and held Sam to him. "Not your f-fault, y-you where gone and didn't k-know they would come." Sam said trying to reason with Dean

"I should have known they would come for you."

"Is Joshua alright?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, he got hit in the head and locked out in the shed before we got here." Dean answered

"Hey Sam, what was in this syringe? That guy was going to give it to you and you looked pretty frightened by it." Caleb stated picking up the dropped syringe and giving it to Dean. The stuff that was in it was now all over the floor. When Dean had yelled at the man earlier he accidentally shot the stuff out and got it on the floor before jumping out the window.

"Nothing" He whispered

"Sam did he give you that before?" Caleb asked when he seen how scared the kid got.

Sam looked to the floor and nodded. "What is it?" Dean asked making Sam look up.

"I didn't want to … he made me … hurt to much … promised it won't hurt." Sam said with tiers in his eyes.

"Sammy please tell me." Dean begged

"Some kind of drugs … It felt like I was high … I wasn't in control of my body … I could see what I was doing but I couldn't stop it from happening." Sam finally said "It hurt and I h-hurt some people because of it … I also had to do what they said … I tried not to but the stuff was to strong."

Caleb looked at Sam before walking over to the two. He sat on the bed next to Dean who was still holding Sam.

"How many shots did they give you?" He asked needing to know in case there was any with drawls from the drug.

"Just two, when Alzo seen what the drugs made me do he gave me it again. He had me hurt people … I didn't want to … wasn't in control." Sam honestly said

"It's ok Sammy; I know you wouldn't do that." Dean tried to reason with Sam.

"Please don't let them get me." He cried

"I'll try Sam, I promise I'll try." Dean kept saying until Sam finally fell asleep in Dean's arm.

-SPN-

After Zack made it to the woods he went back to Alzo and told him what happened. Alzo was pissed at Zack for not listioning to him and not getting Sam back to him.

"I told you to bring him to me!!" Alzo yelled

I will next time sir, I'm sorry for not listening to you master." He begged getting on his hands and knees in front of Alzo.

"Fine! But don't fail me again is that understood." Alzo ordered

"Yes sir." Zack said, he then got to his feet and left the room that was their new place, but not before Alzo spoke again. "We wait till they sleep and then we take him." Then they where gone.

-SPN-

Dean was going to get up from his spot with Sam when Sam woke up and found Dean walking away. He shot up in the bed and grabbed Dean's arm.

"Dean can you stay … please don't go." He begged

"Of course I'm staying; now move over so I can lie down to." Dean said before lying down next to his brother.

Sam laid his head on Dean's chest while dean wrapped his arm around Sam's waist, a few minuets later both boys where asleep in the same bed. The other hunters where down stairs sleeping when the cult came in the up stairs window and went to the room the brothers where sleeping in. Dean heard foot steps and when he opened his eyes he was met with a needle, he then fell back to sleep while the rest of the cult came in to the bedroom and did the same to Sam.

"Alzo said to bring them both this time." Zack ordered.

It took four of the cult to carry Dean and three to carry Sam but they managed to get the brothers out the window and in to a van, then they where on the road to their new place with their master waiting for them.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review and tell me what you think


	17. Chapter 17

**Supernatural-Cult**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter17**

When Dean woke up the first thing he felt was his head because it hurt like a bitch. The next thing he found was he was tied to a bed. He tested the ropes and felt that he wasn't going anywhere soon. He looked around the room that he was in and found Sam in a bed across the room from him. He was sleeping eagle style and was also tied up but with only boxers on unlike Sam; Dean still had all his cloths on.

"Sammy wake up." Dean called out.

Sam opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the room but this time Dean was with him. He tried to move his arms but found that he was tied to the bed. "Dean". Sam called out

"Are you alright Sam?" Dean asked

"I'm ok, what about you?" He asked

"I'm fine."

"Dean I want to go home." Sam said in a little voice trying to be strong for Dean.

"Don't worry Sammy, I will get you out soon, Can you hold on a little bit longer for me kiddo?" Dean asked trying to keep Sam from losing it.

"I'll try Dean." Sam said

Dean would have to take that for now. He just hoped the others will find them soon. Just then the door opened and Zack came in with a big smile on his face. Dean watched as his brother started to tremble as Zack came loser to him. "Hey Sammy, welcome back." Zack said. Sam was beyond scared. He tried to move away but he knew it wouldn't do any good. All it seemed to do was get Zack excited and bad at the same time.

"Trying to get away from me, that's a bad boy." Zack said putting a hand on Sam's chest.

"Get your fucking hands off my brother!!" Dean yelled pulling on the ropes as hard as he could.

"Or you'll what … kill me." He slid hid hand down to Sam's boxers and went inside. He started to stroke it until Sam was begging him to stop.

"Please stop … Dean Help." Sam cried He tried to kick but Zack held him down.

"I'm so going to kill you! You bastered … leave him alone." Dean kept yelling

Zack stopped and went over to a dresser that was in the room and when he came back he had a sharp knife and the three rings of hell. When Sam seen what Zack had he pulled harder on the ropes and begged for Zack not to do anything.

"Please no … Zack please don't." his body shacking

"It's ok my love." Zack said before bending down and kissing Sam on the lips while Sam tried to turn away from the mouth.

"You're going to pay badly for that!" Dean yelled.

Dean had to watch as Zack cut off Sam's boxers and slide on the three rings of hell. He wished that the others would hurry up and get Sam out but it looked like it was going to be up to him to save Sam.

"Now it's time to play." Zack laughed as he took Sam's dick in his mouth.

When Alzo and Darla walked into the room they seen Zack sucking Sam and heard Dean yelling out threats while Sam begged and pleaded for it to stop. There was blood on Dean's wrist from pulling on the ropes to hard and it was starting to bruise.

"Hello Dean." Alzo said

"Leave Sam alone!" Dean yelled at the demon still pulling on the ropes.

"No … gag him." He ordered Darla.

Darla got some duck tape and put some on Dean's mouth as Dean glared at her.

"Now because you had to come and take our Sammy away … I didn't get to have fun with him." Alzo said "Hurry up Zack." He ordered

"Yes sir." Zack said playing with Sam's dick and balls.

"Stop … hurt … please finish." Sam cried

"Let's see if you love it." Zack's voice came

He started sucking Sam again but this time he did it slow which mad Sam start to thrust into Zack's mouth. "P-Please let m-me … I'm sorry for l-leaving." Sam tried to say.

Hearing Dean yell through the gag made Sam look over at him.

"I'm sorry Dean … I can't go through this again … p-please don't hate m-me big b-bro-brother." He begged

At hearing Sam's plea to him just made Dean cry. "I'm sorry Sammy; I wish I could stop this and kill them." Dean thought

Zack took off the ring and then sucked Sam until he came. Sam breathing was slow when he finally came and was panting. "You're so good Sammy! Until later." Zack laughed and then he was gone.

"Hey Sammy it's my turn." Alzo said taking off his cloths and walking over to Sam.

"I'm not going to! Get away from me." Sam yelled determined not to do what they wanted.

"You will do what we say or we will go to Dean and do it to him instead." Alzo threatened. "Please leave Dean alone?" Sam asked

Alzo ran his fingers down Sam chest to his belly and then played with Sam's dick. He loved the fear in the boy's face. "Then take me." Alzo ordered. With a nod from Sam; Alzo got on top of him.

Dean watched Alzo take Sam in his mouth and made Sam take him at the same time doing the 69 style.

"SAM!!!" Dean tried to yell and started to pull on the ropes again when he hard Alzo tell Sam to do it good.

"Ohh yes … that's it kiddo … right there … harder … come on almost done." Alzo said with Sam's dick still in his mouth. They both came at the same time. The demon let Sam's dick go but kept his in Sam's mouth. "Keep going! Your mouth is soo sexy." He stated.

Afraid that if he didn't do what he was told that Dean would get hurt so he kept sucking even though he wanted to stop.

When Alzo came in Sam's mouth again he got off of him. "That was so good." He leaned over Sam and kissed him. He stuck his tongue inside Sam's mouth making his tongue lick Sam's tongue. After he pulled away he said, "You're a great kisser Sammy, now remember you need to use your powers later or you'll get the shot." Then he left the room.

Darla came over and sat on Sam's stomach naked. She could feel the trimmers going through Sam's body and smiled down at him. "Hey Sammy we missed you so much, how about we get started?" She asked and then kissed him.

Sam felt himself enter her and then she started moving with him inside. He tried to throw her off but she kept going. "Come on Sammy I know you love it … maybe Dean will … how about I go to him instead." She teased.

"Leave Dean alone BITCH!!" Sam yelled

"Stop and do it with me and I promise not to lay one finger on Dean." Darla promised

Sam stopped moving and let Darla rape him. He knew if he fought that they would go to Dean and he wouldn't let that happen.

"Almost there Sammy." Darla cried out

Then after a few minuets later she came along with Sam. She slid Sam out of her and then climbed off of him.

After Sam heard the door close and lock he then looked over at Dean who still had the gag in his mouth. "D-De-Dean I can't do it anymore, I want to die … can I die now?" Sam cried.

Dean worked the tape off his mouth and looked right at Sam. "No Sam you can't give up … I'll get you out. Just hold on lil brother."

"It's that sweet." Zack said coming into the bedroom.

"What do you want?" Dean asked getting tired of this guy.

"Alzo said I have to stay with you boys until tomorrow and since we just got you back today he doesn't want Sammy getting away so soon. Anyways I love sleeping with Sam … right Sammy." Zack teased as he got up on the bed and took a hold of Sam's dick and started jerking it off.

"Hey asshole it's Sam and when I get free your so dead!!"

"In the mean time I get to fuck your little brother."

Zack lubed his dick and went inside Sam and started thrusting making Sam scream in pain. Zack kept the same speed until he finally came and fell on top of Sam. Sam stayed as still as he could and waited for Zack to pull out of him but the guy never did. After a few seconds Sam heard the man snoring and knew Zack had feel asleep in side him again. Sam didn't move he knew not to and was afraid that Dean was going to hate him for this. "I'm sorry Deanie." Sam thought.

Dean was beyond pissed now. This freak raped his little brother and then fell asleep still inside him and Sam didn't even try to get the fucker out of him. "They probably beat him the last time that happened … I'm so sorry Sam for not getting you away from this sooner." Dean cried in his head and then the brothers cried themselves to sleep.

-SPN-

That's it please review and tell me what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

**Supernatural-Cult**

**Don't own anything**

This one is longer because I hadn't been posting anything yet so this is my gift to you guys for waiting so long for this. Hope you like it.

**Chapter18**

When Bobby woke up the first thing he did was walk up stairs to check on the boys. When he walked in to the room he found both beds empty. He then saw the window open and knew what had happened because there was no way Dean would have left the window opened.

"Great" Bobby sighed before going back downstairs to tell the others the news.

"Caleb, Joshua get up the boys are missing!" Bobby shouted going down the stairs.

The two boys got up and dressed then went to look on finding the brothers.

They looked up some of the places that the cult had owned and had other hunters in that area to look and see if they found them. Joshua called Carolyn who works as a researcher for the Brotherhood to see if she or anyone who was with her could help track the cult.

"Carolyn I need you to get a location on a Darla and Zack for me, they are with a cult that brought back a demon named Alzo. I need everything you can find alright?"

"I'll try my best but with out a last name it will take some time." She said over the phone.

"Alright thanks, I got to go bye."

Caleb and Bobby called Jim, Mackland, and John and told them what had happened. They said they would be there in over an hour.

"Shit! They could be anywhere by then." Joshua complained

"Then call the other hunters as well and have them start searching until we find them." Bobby ordered.

"Alright." They both said before calling who else that could help them.

-SPN-

When Sam woke up he felt something wet on him so he opened his eyes and looked down at his feet to find Zack sucking on his dick. When Zack felt Sam try to get away he knew the kid was awake now.

"Hey Sammy good morning, There's nothing like a good morning like a good fucking right baby boy." Zack smiled giving the dick a good squeeze with his hand.

"Please leave me alone." Sam whimpered getting tired of Zack messing with him.

"Fine!" Zack said and then got up and started to walk over to Dean who was already awake and still trying to get out of the straps.

"No, leave him alone … p-please don't." Sam cried not wanting anything to happen to his brother.

"Well I have to do one of you." Zack sighed knowing very well that Sam would choose himself to have fun with instead of Dean, which is why he went to Dean so that Sam would give in and that's what happened.

"Fine! Do me then." Sam said, he didn't want anything to happen to Dean, he didn't do anything wrong except try to save me, I was the one who ran away and it's my fault Dean is here now." Sam thought to himself.

"Sammy don't you dare give in!" Dean yelled, he knew what Zack was doing and knew very well that Sam was blaming himself this time but he wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Hey guys!" Alzo said coming into the room.

The demon looked over at Dean and pointed a finger at him before saying, "You, no more cloths."

Alzo snap his fingers and all of Dean's cloths where gone, leaving him naked. Alzo then looked at Zack who was now back at Sam's bed and said, "Now Zack I want you to go upstairs and wait for Darla to come."

"Yes sir." Zack then left the room leaving the brothers with Alzo.

Alzo walked over to Dean and place a hand on the man's chest making Dean glare at the demon. "Now Dean, We will do everything to you that we did to your little brother."

"Give it your best shot you son of a bitch." Dean yelled

"I will."

The demon took his hand slowly over Dean's chest and down to his stomach, going over the man's ribs and muscles joints. He felt Dean jerk at the touch and smiled knowing that he had them right where he wanted them, at his control.

"Leave him alone!" Sam yelled before a chair almost hit the demon in the head but missed by an inch.

"Gota do better then that Sammy." Alzo laughed

He then grabbed Dean's dick and started to stroke it. Dean tried to move and make the hand go away but didn't get to. He just wanted to kill this son of a bitch but first he hand to get out of the bed first.

"You love it." Alzo said next to his ear.

"I'm going to kill you … STOP." Dean yelled when he started to respond to the hand.

Alzo then lend over the legs and start sucking on the dick which made Dean lift his knees up and hit the demon in the chest. Alzo grunted but still kept the dick in his mouth; he took his hands and held the knees down so that Dean couldn't kick him again.

Alzo moved his mouth all the way up to the base of the cock and then back to the head while swallowing the whole time. He used his teeth to get a better grip on it which made Dean want to come faster.

Dean was getting bad at the demon and at himself for responding to the unwanted touch. HE knew he couldn't help it but still he should still be in control. "Can't do it, can't help it …" Before long he finally came in the bastard's mouth.

"Is this how Sam felt? Must be strong for Sam." Dean was so confused, he didn't know what to do or how to help Sam now. He just wanted to give up but that would mean the demon would win and he didn't like that. "I HAVE to stay strong!" He thought

After Alzo was done with Dean he walked over to his box of stuff and grabbed something out of it. When he started to walk back over to Dean He saw the man's face and smiled at the fear in it.

Dean saw the demon walk back with a cock ring in his hand and that scared the shit out of him knowing what the demon was going to do and that he couldn't stop it from happening.

"Get that away from me … don't you dare put that thing on me or Sam!" He yelled

"You will see that you love it." Alzo stated before he put the cock ring on him.

Alzo then got another cock ring and went to Sam and put it on him to. When he was sliding it on Sam started to cry knowing what was going to happen. "Please let us go." He begged after he felt the thing go in place and then a hand on his check.

He looked up in to black eyes that had a smile on its face. "Let's see which one begs first?"

Dean and Sam's eyes met each other wondering what the demon meant and then they got their answer. All of a sudden they felt someone or something stroking them at the same time. They both screamed but Dean did it out of anger and Sam did it out of pain but no one begged. They weren't going to.

When Alzo seen that both brothers weren't going to beg he decided to leave them on until they do. They might not beg right now but they will later.

"I'll leave them on until one of you begs." Then he was gone.

Dean couldn't believe this was happening, He had to lie here on the bed and watch this freak demon molest Sam and him and now one has to beg, and the sad part is that Sam already went through this already.

"De" Sam cried out

"Sam you ok?" He asked looking over at his brother.

"Hurts too much … have to give in … don't be mad … tried hard … can't." Sam hiccuped

Dean knew Sam was caving and he couldn't do anything about it, couldn't blame the kid because he wanted to beg to but wouldn't do it.

"Don't worry Sammy; I'll get you out of this." Dean told Sam who had tears coming down his checks

After about half an hour Alzo came back in the room and started to molest them again.

"Want some more?" He asked after he go done playing with Sam.

"NO, no, no, no, no, please stop, please Dean, help me." Sam yelled

He couldn't take it any more; he was done with it all and just wished he was dead. Then the ring was off and Alzo had Sam in his mouth making him come inside. After Sam finally came in Alzo mouth, Alzo walked over to Dean and made him open up and then Alzo put his mouth on Dean's mouth and empty the come into Dean's mouth.

So that Dean didn't spit the stuff out he held his hand over Dean's mouth. "Swallow it or I'll do it again to Sam since he loved it so much." He threatened.

Not wanting Sam to go through it again Dean swallowed it all making a nasty face. He watched as Alzo got mad at him for swallowing it but couldn't help but smile at the demon.

"Let's see how long you last with it on? Sammy lasted two hours before he begged." Alzo snapped hating that hunter wasn't begging yet.

Dean felt the hands grab him again and then started to play with him. The fiddled with his balls and ran fingers down his length and then messed around with the sensitive parts. After that he was jerked off but he couldn't come and it was hurting like a bitch.

When Alzo still couldn't get him to beg he decided to suck him, then nibble on him but still he wouldn't beg. "FINE! But I know it hurts." Alzo yelled hating that the human wasn't doing what he is told to do.

The demon went over to the wall by the door and picked up a phone. "Darla get me the dildo." He ordered

A few seconds later the door opened and Darla came in with a dildo then gave it to Alzo.

"Now since we used this on Sammy, we will have to use it on you."

Dean watched as Alzo lubed it up and then stuck it in. Alzo worked it in and out a few times then set the harness on it. He smiled at the scream Dean made but was mad when he didn't beg. He looked over at Sam who was just lying there on the bed crying. Sam hurt so bad and couldn't do anything to help Dean.

"I'm sorry Dean." Sam cried

"Don't worry little brother, we'll get out and get through this, I promise." Dean swore.

Hating the brotherly moment, Alzo went over to Sam who flinched when the demon was going to him. "Let's see those powers of yours."

"You leave him alone!" Dean yelled pulling on the straps again. He didn't even think about the dildo or the pain he was in, he only thought about getting the son of a bitch away from Sam.

"Sam you will do what I say."

"NEVER!" Sam snapped

"Do I need to hurt Dean?" He asked knowing that Sam would do anything to keep Dean safe.

"Don't worry about me Sam, let him hurt me." Dean yelled, hating that the demon was using him to make Sam do what he wanted.

Sam looked at the demon and listened to what Dean had said. "Dean told me not to and I only listen to Dean." Sam simply said. "Fine! I had enough of this, Darla go get me the shot." Alzo snapped the fun was over; he needs to get Sam to use his powers because he needed them for later on, and right now Sam was too weak and need to practice using it.

Sam turned white as a ghost and dean knew right away that Sam was scared to death now. "Please I'll listen … I'll use my powers … I promise." Sam begged not wanting the shot to come back.

"Good, Then make one of the men down stairs burn his face off on the stove." Alzo ordered hoping he had Sam under his control now.

At hearing what he was supposed to do he panicked. He couldn't do that, he didn't want to do that.

"Please don't make me." He cried

"Do it or I'll have the drug do it worse?" Alzo snapped

Sam didn't want to take the shot and he didn't want to hurt anyone but he didn't want Dean to suffer so he did what he had to do. He concentrated on the guy named Billy; he told Billy to burn his face on the stove. After a few minuets they all heard a scream come form Billy and knew that he had burned his face off.

"Very good." Darla smiled

"I'm so going to enjoy killing you." Dean threatened

"What ever, one more test and then we can have some fun." Alzo said looking over at Dean loving the way he looked right now. He knew Dean was pissed at him for making Sam hurt someone but it was a blast and he just loved hurting people.

Sam's head was killing him and all he wanted was to leave from this place or die trying. He felt a hand on him and he flinched away but then there was a voice by his ear. Tell me what happened when you where a baby?" Alzo asked

"Yellow Eyes Demon came." Sam said wondering why he was telling the demon.

"What did he do?"

"It killed our mom." Sam answered

"See that wasn't so bad, the test was to see if you would tell me the truth and you passed." He happily said giving Sam a big kiss on the lips.

"Now let's play."

Alzo sat on Sam and stuck himself in side Sam's mouth. "Now remember do it great and I won't do anything to your brother anymore." He promised.

Sam sucked while Alzo moved in and out of his mouth. With out warning Sam bit down hard on Alzo's hard dick. Making the demon scream in pain and fell to the floor. Then using his ability, Sam unhooked Dean from the bed and made the ring and dildo disappear.

"Thanks Sammy." Dean said getting out of the bed.

He went over to the demon and kicked him in the face. After that the demon blacked out. Dean ran over to Sam and untied him from the bed before helping him stand up. "Come on Sammy, time to leave and go back home." When Sam was on his feet Dean looked around the room and found their cloths on the floor by the door. He helped Sam get dress and then he to got dress before helping Sam out of the room and up the stairs and out of the front door with out anyone trying to stop them.

Sam let Dean push him outside while he made everyone fall asleep inside.

"Where is everyone?" Dean asked thinking the break out was too easy.

"I told everyone to sleep." Sam answered leaning on Dean for comfort.

"Good job Sammy." Dean smiled helping Sam walk down the road and far away from the house as they could get. Since they didn't have their cell phones with them, they walked until they could find a phone booth and tell the others where they are. Dean helped Sam walk since he knew the kid had used up a lot of his strength to get the people to sleep and to get himself out of the bed.

After an hour of walking they finally found a phone booth. Dean sat Sam down next to the door while he went in and picked the phone up and called Bobby from collect. On the second ring Bobby answered.

"Hello?" Bobby's voice came through

"Bobby it's me Dean …" He started to say but was cut off by the older man.

"Dean you guys alright?" He asked with fear in his voice.

"Yeah … we're good for right now … listen we got away from the cult and made it to a town but we don't know what it's called. Could you track the GPS from the payphone and come and pick us up please?" He asked

"Yeah, just stay on the line so we can track it." Bobby ordered glad that both boys got away.

Bobby told Joshua to call Carolyn and tell her to track the payphone that Bobby's line was on. They waited a few minutes until Josh's phone rang and he answered it. Carolyn told Josh where the payphone was and how to get there fast.

"It will take us about an hour to get to you guys alright." Bobby said after he found out where they where.

"Just hurry Bobby and thanks."

"Hey that's what family is for."

Dean hung up the phone and then sat on the grass, he pulled Sam into his lap needing to know he was alive and ok. "Bobby's coming to get us kiddo." Dean said hoping that Sam would talk. He hadn't said one word since they had started walking and that was making Dean get worried. "I'm tired Dean." Sam said in a little voice not wanting anyone else to hear him.

He rested Sam's head on his shoulder while he held Sam to his chest like a baby. He ran his hand through Sam's long dirty hair. "Lie down and sleep Sam, you need it, I'll wake you when Bobby and the others get here." He whispered.

Sam didn't want to sleep but his body was calling for it and with Dean holding him in a protective hold he couldn't help but to fall asleep and know he was safe from anything that would try to hurt him anymore.

-SPN-

After Bobby hung up the phone with Dean he told the others where they where and that they where safe for now. They all got into there cars and fallowed Bobby to the brothers.

"Bobby we have to get Dean and Sam to Jim's place, it's the only place a demon can't get in."" John said getting in his truck.

"We will Johnny, now lets get your boys back." Bobby said before he to got in his car and drove to the town that the brothers where in.

-SPN-

Well that's it for now please review and tell be what you think

There should be only two more chapters left for this story then I will be posting a new one after I'm done with this one


	19. Chapter 19

**Supernatural-Cult**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter19**

It turned out that the brothers where in the next town from Bobby's place but had walked further away because they where in the outskirt of the town. They found the boys half an hour after driving away from the town and saw them both on the ground sleeping in each others arms. When Dean heard cars pull over and stop next to him and Sam he looked up to see his dad and friends.

"Dean and Sam are you boys alright?" John's worried voice came while stepping out of his black truck.

"Dad?" Dean asked not really believing his dad came this time

After he took a few moments of looking at John he then knew it was really him. "Sam wake up their here." Dean said giving Sam a little push to wake up.

Sam opened his eyes and panicked because when he hard Sean say their here, he thought Dean meant Alzo, Zack, and Darla.

Sam began to shack and cry, saying, "Please don't let them … I be good … I-I promise Deanie … n-no more p-please." He held on to dean tighter when he heard car doors close and then footsteps coming towards them.

"Sam it's not them, I mean Dad, Bobby, and the others are here, no one well hurt you ever again if I have anything to do about it." He promised when he knew what Sam had meant and he could have kicked himself for making Sam think THEY where here.

"Really?" Sam looked up in to Dean's eyes and gave him his hurt puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah son, I'm really here." John said kneeling next to his boys. "Hey Sammy, are you alright?" He asked wiping a tear out of his son's eye.

"Can we go home now?" Was all Sam said before putting his head back in the crock of Dean's neck?

"You better believe it. Come on boys lets go home." John helped Dean get Sam to the truck and got them inside before Dean turned to look at him. "What about the Impala?"

"I called my friend Jefferson to drive it over to Jim's farm." John answered getting into the driver seat. Caleb walked over to the truck and took a good look at Dean and Sam.

He couldn't believe they got the brother back and would be dammed if they would lose them again.

"You guys alright in there?" He asked looking at Dean's cut up face.

"Never been better Damien." Dean said before he watched his best friend get back into his jeep.

They got back on the road and drove to Pastor Jim's farm hoping they could kill the demon but they never noticed a car fallowing them and in the car was Zack.

-SPN-

Once they made it to Jim's they walked in and had Sam sleep in the room the boys always sleep in since the kid was tired and need to rest. They had Mackland check Sam to see if there was any thing that needed to be stitched after they found that they raped him again. It wasn't that bad like last time but they did run some test on him to make sure he didn't chance anything,

After it was confirmed that Sam was going to be just fine they all went into the living room to come up with a plan to kill the demon. They only had two day till Friday the 13th and that isn't long.

"We trap Alzo in a Devils Trap and send him back to hell, after that we track and kill the rest of the cult." Dean spook up

"We have to find Alzo first since we only have two day until Friday gets here." Bobby stated

"How are we going to get that bastard into the D.T.?" Josh asked

"There's a summoning spell that you have to say and then trick it in to stepping into it." Bobby answered

"So we summon it, then trap it, and then kill it, sounds like we have a play." Caleb said wanting to get it over and done with.

"Alright now we just have to find a place to do it at." Mackland said

"We can do it at my place since I have a Devils Trap." Bobby stated

"Who will stay here with Sam?" John asked not wanting Sam to come and not wanting him here alone.

"I will, Samuel will be safe with me until you guys get back." Jim said

"I will stay too, besides two is better then one right Jim?" Jefferson stated

"You are right my boy." Jim agreed.

With that said and done with, the hunter got what they needed and packed up the Impala, Jeep, and John's truck.

-SPN-

Sam was back in Alzo's room, chained to his bed naked. Zack came in and walked to the bed. "Hey Sammy, I got a toy for you and you will get to ware it." Sam wanted to wake up but couldn't do it. He had to watch Zack lube up his dick and bring out a leather cock and ball holder ring. Sam panicked when he saw it and started to struggle.

"Please don't." Sam begged

Zack didn't listen to Sam and went over to him and put the thing on. He then started to stroke it until it stood up in the air. Sam was in pain, he needed to come but the ring wouldn't let him, he was getting desperate and would do anything for the pain to stop.

"Please Zack; I'll do what ever you want?" He begged

Zack looked at Sam and then smiled, "You are doing what we want … begging." Alzo said coming into the room with Darla at his side.

Sam's breathing hitched when Darla got between his legs and climbed up on top of him. He felt himself slide into her as she sat on top of his long dick. She began moving up and down making him hurt more. He then felt the demon kiss him hard on the lips. Alzo was at full powers thanks to Sam and he could do anything he wanted now.

"Two is better then one, right Sammy?" Alzo asked before climbing on to Sam too.

Alzo sat next to Sam's mouth but Sam wouldn't open up, so Zack got the mask again and put it on Sam's mouth to keep his mouth open and so that he wouldn't be able to bite down again.

While Sam's mouth was being forced open Alzo slide his dick inside making Sam gag. While Alzo moved in and out of Sam's mouth Zack went to Sam's ass and lubed up a dildo, then he slowly stuck it in his ass. He the moved it in and out slowly so that it didn't cause any damages. He then put the harness on and strapped it on so the dildo didn't fall out.

Sam tried to scream when Zack stuck something in him but the demon's dick was still in his mouth making it sound like he was crying.

Tears slid down freely now. He didn't know what was worst. Having Alzo fuck his mouth, Darla fuck him, or Zack fuck his ass. He just wanted to give up now. He knew Dean wasn't going to save him this time, and then the laughter started.

"They where laughing at me." Sam anger said

"You're so weak and dumb Sammy. You let us do what ever we want to you and you won't even fight back." Alzo said

"What about Dean? He fought and got out but not Sammy." Zack said

"Want to know why? Because you love it." Darla stated pushing more of Sam in to her. "Yes right there … almost there Sammy boy." Darla cried going faster each time.

"Keep going Sammy. That's the spot … almost there Sammy." Alzo called out

Sam sat up and screamed as load as he could. "DEAN!!"

Dean ran into their room and over to where Sam was and held him. "I'm here Sam … it was a nightmare … no one will get you now." He promised holding Sam to his chest and rocking him until Sam calmed down.

"De-Dean … they … di-did it to … m-me again … all at the s-same t-time." Sam cried

"Alzo was in my mouth … Z-Zack put a leather cock ring on m-me, Dar-Darla pulled me into her, and Zack put a dil-dildo in me and the st-strapped it … said I was weak and loved it because I didn't fight back." Sam cried "I did fight back but I was strapped down and raped … I didn't care anymore but I NEVER liked it." Sam snapped Then Sam was crying again, "Please don't leave me Deanie … in the dream you never saved me … It felt like I was there for a year." He said

"I know you fought Sammy, you saved me and we got away. I'll NEVER leave you. It was just a nightmare Sam … that's all.

With that said Sam nodded and closed his eye and slept in Dean's arms.

Out side Sam's window was Darla looking right at the brothers with a big smile on her face. "OH don't you worry Sammy I will do that and more to you my boy." She then turned and left so that no one would see her.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review


	20. Chapter 20

**Supernatural-Motel**

**Don't own anything**

**Yeah, here is the last chapter. Finally I finished it. Yeah for me**

**Chapter20**

It was Friday the 13th and Bobby, Caleb, Josh, John, and Dean went to Bobby's place to finish the job while Pastor Jim and Jefferson stayed behind to keep an eye on Sam. Dean told Sam what they where going to do, at first Sam wanted to go and begged Dean to let him but the older hunters thought it was best if Sam stayed away from the demon, after John talked with Sam and promised that they where going to come back, then did Sam agreed to stay behind.

"Don't worry Sammy Dean will be fine and we will be back before you know it." John said after gripping Sam's shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"I know dad … just … just be careful ok … I-I love you." Sam said then gave John a hug before he started to cry.

John held on to his boy and held him in a hug letting Sam cry. "I love you too Sammy and I will be careful if you promise me something."

Sam stopped crying and looked at John before he started talking again. "What's that?"

"If you be careful too and take care of yourself until we come back. Could you do that for me?" John asked

"Yes sir, I promise." Sam said before he let his dad go and then watched everyone leave to go kill the demon.

-SPN-

They made it to Bobby's house and got everything ready to summon the demon. John and Bobby said the spell to bring Alzo to them, when Alzo appeared in the living room Caleb then used his powers to through Alzo into the devils trap.

Alzo tried to get out but found that he couldn't and looked at the hunters with an evil look. He was pissed that hunters got the drop on him. He watched as John walked up to him and spook. "Why did you do it?" John yelled

"Because I can and it's fun, also it shows I have power and he fears it, which gives me my power." Alzo answered

"Why Sam?" Dean asked coming to stand next to John

"Because he has powers that I need to control for my self, I don't know why Darla picked him but I was really glade she did."

"Well now you die." Caleb said next to Bobby

"My children will bring me back again." Alzo laughed

"We're going to kill them all so that you can't come back." Joshua spooked up

Dean said the spell and the demon went up in smoke and got dragged back to hell.

-SPN-

Back at Jim's farm Sam was in the living room with Jim and Jefferson reading one of Jim's books. "How are you holding up kid?" Jefferson asked

"I'm fine, so after the ritual is done will Alzo go back to hell for good?" Sam asked hoping it would be a yes.

"Yes Samuel, he will go back to hell." Jim answered knowing that the younger hunter was scared right now for his family.

"Good. What about Zack and Darla?" Sam asked after remembering the nightmare he had.

"We will find them, John, Dean, Caleb, Bobby, and Joshua wants them dead but we think prison would be better." Jefferson said

Sam looked at the two older hunters and stood up before saying, "I'm with the others on that, I'm going to my room." Then he was gone.

With heavy sighs Jim turned to Jefferson before saying anything. "Give the boy some time. He will open up and tell us what happened when he's ready."

-SPN-

Sam walked into his room and seen the window open and the wind blowing the cold air inside. He went over to the window and closed it with out thinking someone could have opened it. He looked outside and everything was calm but he felt like someone was watching him. He heard something behind him but before he could turn around and see, a hand came up and covered his mouth. He then felt a blade at his neck.

"Hey Sammy, I'm back." Darla said

When Darla saw Sam about to scream for help she covered his mouth and said. "Scream and I will kill them. Got it?"

Sam nodded and then her hand was removed from his mouth but then it slid down to his pants. He felt the hand slide in and started to play with him. He tried to get away but the blade stopped him when it cut a little of his skin by his throat.

"Please … leave m-me alone." Sam begged

"Nope, you made them send Alzo back to hell … so think of this as his goodbye present." Darla said "Until we bring him back of course."

Sam then was pushed on to his bed and then Darla was on him again. She then took off his pants, and then she kissed him on the neck and the lips. She then bit him on his nipple after she lifted his shirt up and over his head. He tried to buck her off but the knife was back at his throat.

Darla was getting sick and tired of Sam trying to stop her and she would put an end to it

"You will let me or I will kill the other two that are down stairs."

Sam didn't care anymore. He wasn't going through this again, no matter what.

"JIM!!!" Sam screamed at the top of his lungs.

Darla crushed Sam's mouth with hers while she started to stroke him. The door opened letting Jim and Jefferson come in with guns at the ready. What they seen made them mad. A girl was on Sam with a blade at his throat and then they saw her hand in Sam's boxers. They could see tears rolling down his face.

"Step away from the boy." Jim ordered

At hearing Jim's voice Sam knew he was going to be ok and Darla was going to be very sorry.

"He's mine and I will do what I want to Sammy." Darla said

"Sorry girly but Sam doesn't belong to you or any one else." Jeff stated

Darla leaned down to Sam's ear and whispered something and then seen Sam flinch a little.

"Stand up and don't do anything." Darla said.

She took a firm hold of Sam's dick before Sam got up. When Sam did stand up he had a blade at his neck and Darla's hand in his boxers, stroking him. Sam wanted to get away but knew he had to do what she said and he didn't like it.

"Let him go!" Jim ordered again

"Move or I'll kill him." Darla said

"Sorry we can't do that." Jefferson simply said determine not to let Sam leave with the woman.

"Now!" She yelled making the blade cut more in to the skin of Sam's neck.

Blood dripped down Sam's neck and they heard Sam hiss in pain. Not wanting Sam to get hurt more Jefferson and Jim moved out of the way of the door.

"Let's go Sammy."

"It's Sam and I'm not going anywhere with you." Sam yelled

"You will if you don't want them to die." pointing to Jim and Jefferson.

Sam walked to the door so that the two older hunters wouldn't get hurt. They then stepped into the hall and down the stirs. Jim and Jefferson fallowed them down the stairs to the front door.

"Open it Sam." She ordered

Sam opened the door and they walked outside. Then hands grabbed Darla while someone else pulled Sam out of the way. Sam tried to get away from the person but as soon as the person talked he knew he was safe. "Are you alright Sammy?" Dean's worried voice came through.

Sam looked towards the voice and found Dean holding him and then turned back to the door to find John holding his gun at Darla's head. Then he looked at Dean again and gave a big smile before saying, "I am now." Then he fell into dean's arms on to the floor.

When the group got to Jim's farm they heard a lady yelling and knew Sam was in danger. When they saw Darla with a knife at Sam's neck and her hand in his pants they came up with a plan so that Sam wouldn't get hurt. They went back outside and waited for Darla to come out with Sam. When Darla and Sam came out John and Dean counted and then grabbed them.

"You sick fuck! Keep your hands off my son." John yelled

"Or what, Alzo will get him and we will have fun with him again. Right baby?" Darla smirked

"Don't you dare talk to my brother BITCH, you stay away from him." Dean yelled

"Oh I did enjoy killing your master, but my dad will enjoy killing you!" Dean smiled

John pulled the trigger and Darla fell to the ground with a hole in her head. Sam dug his face in Dean's neck and cried. "It was finally over now." Sam thought

"Shh, shh, Sammy it's over, I've got you." Dean said

John went to his son's and put a hand on Dean's shoulder and said, "Let's get him inside so we can salt and burn the body."

Caleb helped Dean carry Sam inside while the others burned Darla's body. They laid Sam in Caleb's room and went to find the others. A few hours later Sam woke up and found himself alone and in another room. Scared that someone else would get him he went down stairs to find everyone.

He found everyone in the living room resting on the furniture with a beer in their hands. At seeing Sam come down John looked at him before asking the question everyone wants to here. "Hey son, are you alright?"

With a smile Sam sat next to Dean on the couch before answering his dad. "Yeah, I'm doing ok. I want to thank you guys for helping and thank you Dean for getting me out of there."

"Hey that's our job! Helping others and keeping you safe." Dean said proudly

"Did you get Zack?" Sam asked

"Yes, we got him after Alzo." John confirmed

"Good." Sam said then he laid his head on Dean's shoulder and fell asleep.

Dean looked at his brother and then at his dad. He was worried about Sam hoped he could help him more. "Do you think Sam will be fine?" He asked

"Give him some time, he'll make it." John said looking at his sleeping boy.

"You sure it was the right Zack?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You seen him Dean, he's dead." Bobby said

Dean leaned back on the couch with Sam next to him before sighing, "Good! Now we can all rest." Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

THE END

-SPN-

Or is it. Please review and tell me what you thought.

Well there you go. It's finished


End file.
